Wedding day
by sylarbadass
Summary: Camille and Logan's wedding day
1. Chapter 1

~Camille pov~

I woke up to the sun shining and birds chipping. It was a beautiful morning not because of the weather outside. It was my wedding day. Yes, Me Camille Ann Anderson was getting married today! I am so excited. I have been dreaming about this day my whole life. Everything was perfect and nothing would ruin this day. That is what I am hoping for. I was thinking about this when I hear a little voice calling me.

"Mommy! Wake up! Aunt Jo is here." I loved hearing that every morning. I rolled over onto the other side and looked to the door.

"I am getting up baby, give mommy a few mins ok?" I yelled to Roxy.

"Ok mommy. I am going with daddy to see Uncle Kendall, James, and Carlos and Aunt Katie!" My little angel yelled back to me. I just hope she doesn't get into any trouble with her father going over there.

"Ok baby girl, Logan! Watch here please, and no sweets. I don't want her jumping up the walls."

"Yes baby, Cam I will see you at the church, and don't be late! I don't want to be stood up." Logan said laughing. As if I would ever stand him up, I have been in love with that man since the first day I laid my eyes one him.

"Ok sweetie, I won't stand you up this time. Love you!" A few mins had past and I didn't hear them reply. I was about to walk out the door to see if they had left. That is when Logan and Roxy both came running in. they both had smiles on their faces. They both jumped me and I fell back onto the bed.

"We love you mommy!" Roxy Told me has she was jumping up and down on the bed.

"Love you too baby girl." I had the biggest grin on my face. She and Logan were the loves of my life. "And what about you?" I said looking at Logan. He gave me his smile and leaned down to where our lips were they lingered next to one another.

"I guess I love you. I mean we have a wonderful daughter and we are getting marred today. Therefore, I guess I love you." He said before giving me a little peck on the lips. I wanted more but he pulled away from me.

"Hey, break it up you two. We do not want another little Roxy running around here just yet." I heard Jo say, only if she knew what I found out the other day. We both looked at Jo after she said that. "Come on Logan you got to go." Jo was telling him. I wanted to laugh at them. Logan was giving Jo those puppy dog eyes.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes! Camille and I have a lot to do. Now go!"

"Daddy lets go. I want to see Aunt Katie." I heard Roxy telling him. Logan looked to Jo and I then back to Roxy and smiled at her. He loved his daughter so much.

"Ok, baby lets ok."

"Logan, I need her back here in an hour. She needs to come with us to get ready." I knew once Roxy was with her father and uncles it would take forever to get her back. She loved to spend time with them.

"Ok can do." Logan yelled while walking out the bedroom and down the hall. About a minute later, I heard the front door close. I look to Jo who was just standing there smiling at me.

"Wow, she so much like her daddy."

"Yep, that's daddy little girl." I say smiling at her. We both were looking at each other. We couldn't keep it in anymore. We starting jumping up and down." It's my wedding day!"

"I know, It's finally here!" She was just excited as I am. We jumping around like that for about 10 minutes. Once stopped Jo looked at me. She knew I was keeping something from her. I looked down at my bed and then back to her.

"Jo? I need to tell you something."

"Camille, is everything ok? You are still getting married right." She was looking all worried.

"What, Oh no, it isn't cold feet. Jo, I am pregnant!" She was just staring at me. "Jo? Are you ok?" I knew she would be shocked to hell.

"You're pregnant, oh my God! That is wonderful!" Jo jumped me and we fell on the bed and hugged.

"Can't breathe Jo." She smiled at me, jumped off, and lay next down to me.

"Oh sorry, does Logan know?" I looked at her and gave her my cocky little smile.

"No, I just found about three days ago. I wanted to tell him, but I think this will be my wedding gift to him." I told Jo, with the biggest grin on my face.

"I think that's a great idea. You're going to be a mom again. I am happy for you! I know how much Roxy wants to be a big sister." Jo was right all Roxy could ever talk about was being a big sister. All her friends had had either a baby sister or brother.

"Wow again." I was getting ready to tell Jo something else when I made a mad dash to the bathroom. "Here we go again." I thought to myself.

(Author POV)

Logan and Roxy walked into 2J. Well Roxy ran into the apartment. Logan always knew Roxy loved visiting her uncles. Logan opens the door and Roxy ran into the dinner room.

"Hey, there is my little monster!" Kendall said picking her up and giving her a big hug before he sat her back down.

"Hi Uncle Kendall, where is Katie?" She said looking around the room. Roxy and Katie were two peas in a pod.

"Katie, you don't want to see me." Kendall told her with a sad look on his face, faking though.

"I am sorry. Hi! I miss you! IS that better?" Roxy asked him with a smile on her face.

"Yea, just come here and give me another hug you little beast." Kendall and Roxy hugged, after that, she ran off to Katie's room. Logan and Kendall walked over to the couch and sat down. "So, today is the day?"

"Yup, in a few hours I will be a married man." They both looked at each other and started laughing.

"Little Logie, getting married first."

"Yea, I always thought it would be you and Jo." Logan said hitting Kendall on the knee.

"Hey, don't let Jo hear you taking like that. She has been giving me hints." Kendall said smiling at Logan. "So, are you nerves? And don't even try to hide it. I know you two well to tell that you are."

"This is more nerve-racking then the day Camille told me she was pregnant with Roxy." Logan told Kendall laughing. Kendall and Logan were talking when the door opened. It was James and Carlos.

"There you guys are." Carlos said. Walking over to where Logan Kendall was.

"We went by your place to see if you were still there." James chimed In. He followed Carlos into the living room to join the boys.

"Jo and Camille kicked us out." Carlos told him. James gave Carlos all look and then looked back to Logan and Kendall. "OK, they chased me out. I might have done something bad." The guys just laughed. Logan was going to ask him what he did to the girls when Roxy came running into the room.

"Uncle James! Uncle Carlos! Roxy came running into the living room.

Hey, bogie!" James said picking her up, Smiling at her.

"What about Uncle Carlos? I am alone over here, and my arms are looking for someone to hug." He told Roxy. James put Roxy down and she ran and hugged Carlos.

"You know soon you won't have to worry about your arms being alone much longer. I am going to be a big sister soon." Roxy told Carlos. Logan dropped his glass of water and stood up looking at Roxy. She turned to her daddy and smiled.

"What, Roxy what are you talking about?" Logan yelled walking over to his daughter. He kneeled down so he was face to face with her. Roxy placed his hands on Logan's shoulders and smiled at him again before she spoke.

"I picked up the phone the same time mommy did, and I heard the doctor tell her she was going to have a baby." Logan looked at her daughter when he stood up and saw everyone watching him.


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~Logan's pov~~~~

I got up before everyone this morning. Today I am getting married to the most wonderful woman out there. Camille Ann Anderson. I had to admit I was nerves. I know can you believe it. I am so scared to go stand up in front of all of our family and friends. Me a member of Big Time Rush, you think I could handle it. Bit, nope not today. I was getting ready to go into the kitchen when I heard someone calling me.

"Daddy! Daddy! Earth to daddy are you there?" I heard my wonderful little girl yelling at me, Yep, my daughter. She was the light of my life these days. I looked down to her wonderful brown eyes looking back at me.

"Hey, good morning baby girl." I picked up my little girl and hugged her tight as I could. I know she doesn't like this. But, when she gets older I know she won't let me hug her that much.

"Daddy, I can't breathe your crushing me." Roxy said laughing. I could feel her trying to wiggle out of my grasp.

"Really, Maybe I should hug you tighter. I kissed her head and put her down. You want something to eat?"

"Na, I am not hungry. I do want to go see Aunt Katie and the guys before mom and Aunt Jo take me away for the rest of the day."

"Ok, that's fine Uncle Kendall should be over there by now. Go get ready and we will leave in a few." Roxy ran off to her room. God that girl looks more like Camille every day. I was cleaning up my mess in the kitchen when someone knocked on the door. I knew it was, Jo her and Camille and become attacked at the hip these last few years. I thought that at one time Camille was going to leave me for Jo. I walked over to the door and smiled.

"Jo, you can't come in, your band for seeing Camille. I think she loves you more than me."

"That's fine, you can have Kendall back. I think I would be happier with Camille." Jo was laughing waiting for me to come open the door. Therefore, I finally made it to the door. I opened it and Jo slaps me on my cheek. "OW!" I think her and Camille have become one with that.

"What was that for?" Jo pushed pasted me and smiled then turned to face me.

"You took too long answering the door." Jo walked closer to me and gave a me big old bear hug. These last few years Jo and I have become real close. After what had happen with my parents 5yrs ago, she became that younger sister I never had.

"Aunt Jo!" I could heard Roxy yelling as she was running down the hall.

"Hey, sweetie! I missed you." Jo picked her up and gave her a hug. "So, are you ready for today? Your mom and dad are finally getting married."

"Yes! And I am so excide. Let's see it only took them, mmmm how old I am I?"

"Roxy!" I yelled at her. She looked at me and stuck her tongue out, Damn Carlos for teaching her that.

"Oh, come on Logan, she playing around." Jo said.

"Yea Dad, I know why you and mom waited so long. It's because you guys wanted me to be in the wedding. Look at me. I am gorgeous. Roxy said Smiling at us.

"If you aren't you mother child. Ok miss diva, let's go see your uncle's before Aunt Jo kicks me out." I said grabbing Roxy hand.

"Good, let's go! Mommy Aunt Jo is here!" After Roxy and I said our good byes to Camille and Jo, we walked down stairs to apartment 2J. We made it to 2J and walked in. I don't knock anymore.

"Hey, Kendall are you here?" Kendall came walking out of our old room. And walked right up to Roxy and picked her up.

"Hey, there my little monster." I heard Kendall talking to Roxy. Kendall and Roxy did their thing. After that Kendall and I walked over to the couch and starting talking. After a little while, the front door opened to James and Carlos walking in.

"There you guys are". Carlos said.

"We went by your place to see if you were still there." James said.

"But, Jo and Camille kicked us out." Carlos said. That is when Roxy came running in the living room jumping into James arms. I was watching all this and I was smiling. Roxy loved her Uncle's so much. They have been they for her since the day she was born. I do not know what I would do without my brothers in my life. I kept think about the guys when I hear Roxy tell Carlos she was going to be a big sister.

"What, What are you talking about?" I kneeled down so I was looking into Roxy eyes; she just gave me a big smile and then opened up her mouth.

"I picked up the phone the same time mommy did and I heard the doctor tell her she was going to have a baby." I could tell everyone was looking at me. I was shocked.

"Roxy are you sure that's what you heard?" I wanted to make sure Roxy heard right. I didn't know if she was making this up.

"Yea, because after mom hung up the phone she came in the kitchen and saw me put the other one down. And asked if was listing on the phone again. And I told her yes. Then she hugged me and told me I was going to be a big sister and told me not to tell you anything. Daddy, are you still there, Hello daddy?" I listen to my daughter and feel back onto the couch.

"Logan, man you alright." Kendall asked. I looked up to him and tried to smile.

"Wait, she told you not to tell me? But you just did." I asked her still shocked. But deep down I was so damn happy.

"No, I told Uncle Carlos, you were just standing there." Roxy said with her hands on her hips.

"Roxanne Nicole Mitchell what have I told you about being a smartass." I was looking at her, trying to act all mad. It wasn't working. I was so damn excited with this news.

"You said just don't do it in front of mom." Roxy said with that cocky looking grin. I could see the guys in the back of her trying not to laugh. That is when James jumped up and hugged me.

"Congrats man! So, it looks like we are going to having another little Roxy running around here."

"Oh boy, that's going to be fun." Carlos said smiling at me.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Katie walking in and asked, I forgot she was here.

"Logan pregnant!" Kendall jumped up yelling, Scaring the hell out of me.

"Oh my god Congrats Logan, But I think the baby is going to ruin your figure." Katie said smiling. "Wow, Getting married today and going to be a dad again, this is turning out to be an exciting day. I have to go see Camille and congratulate her." I jumped up and ran to Katie.

No, don't say anything to Camille. She did not want me to know."

"Wait then how do you know?" She asked us. We all looked at Roxy.

"What! Like I said before I wasn't telling you. I told Uncle Carlos and you guys just heard me. I am happy; I am going to be a big sister. I have been bugging you and mom forever to give me a baby brother or sister." We all just looked at Roxy, she was so over dramatic like her mom.

"Ok, fine I won't say anything to her. I will let her tell me. Roxy we have to go it's time to go get ready."

"Ok, I am coming. Bye daddy, Love you. Bye Uncle Kendall, James and Carlos love you guys too! Tell granny and grampy I love them too." Roxy told us as she and Katie walked out the door. After the girls left, I look at the guys. We all looked at each other and then ran and hugged one another jumping up and down.

"We are having a baby! Woohoo, Another one!" We all said at the same time. Once the excitement was over, we all pulled back and just stared at each other.

"Hey, guys Do you think we should be this happy about this?" Kendall asked. Me, James and Carlos look at him and all said

"YES!"


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~Camille's pov~~~~

Well, here I am on my special day sitting on the floor of my bathroom emptying out my stomach. I believe I have been here for about 20 mins now. Oh, the joys of pregnancies. I don't' remember having morning sickness this bad with Roxy. I look up to tell Jo.

Let me get you some water. Jo told me as she walked into the kitchen. I was about to get up when my cell began to ring. Oh, don't let it be my mother, I can't deal with her and dad right now. The caller ID said Logan. Oh thank God.

Hey, Sweetie. You only been gone an hour and you miss me already.

Hey baby, I always miss you, you know that. They was a pause on the line before Logan spoke up again. I know about you. Logan tells me in a sing song voice.

Oh you do? And what would it be that you know about me? I was acting all dumb. I knew that Roxy told him about the baby. She can't lair. Logan hurry up and tell her you know about the baby. I could hear Carlos in the background. I couldn't help but smile at that.

That your pregnant, and you told our 5yrs daughter not to tell her father. Logan told me in that little said voice he does when he trying to acted all mad at some one.

I am sorry Logan. I wanted to surprise you tonight. But, I knew Roxy would tell you sooner or later. She was way to excited about it. Your not mad sweetie?

Mad! No, I would never be mad! I am happy, excited! Then there was another pause on the phone, I was starting to get worried. That when Kendall gets on the phone.

No, Logan would never be mad at you Camille. And what he meant to say was that we are all excited about having another baby! We can't wait for it.

Kendall? You do know that Logan and I are having the baby right? I had a hard time saying this. I was laughing so hard.

Ok, that may be true but, you never know maybe one day Logan will leave you and run off with someone else, liike me. Kendall was laughing when he told me this. Every since Roxy was born Kendall and Logan had become closer. Maybe its because when Logan told is family about me being pregnant at 16 they disowned him and the Knights took him in. They basically adopted him, I know he was already a member of Kendall's family but after everything that happen, he become more to Kendall, Katie and Mama Knight. They were his family and mine as well, thats why Roxy calls Mama Knight Granny. I have nightmare that Logan and Kendall will run off and get married in vegas.

Kendall?

Yes Camille.

Put me on speaker, I have to tell you all something. I was pertaining to be all serious. While I was on the phone Jo, Katie and Roxy came in the room.

Ok, your on speaker. Go head.

Ok, guys were having a baby! And when the 9 months are up I will give birth and you guys can take the baby and roxy and run off together into the sun set. I was looking at the girls smiling at them. They were very quite. Guys? Are you still there? Hello? About a min later I heard someone.

Ok, sounds like a good plan to me. James said.

I am down for that. Its my dream to rise my kids with the guys! I heard Logan. So that's mean we don't have to get married today?

Logan Jay Mitchell! I yell into the phone. I don't believe you, I knew all these years I was a cover up. You used me to have kids and after we were done you would run off to be with you lovers. I was laughing so hard I had tears coming down my face.

Yes, Camille this was Logan plan the whole time. We planned it the day we came to the Palm Woods Carlos adds in.

Ok, I hate to break up this love fest, but if we want to make our hair appointment we need to leave now. Jo tells all of us.

Ok, guys gotta go. Love you Logan! O and wait, Logan don't do anything stupid. That means all of you! I want you all at the church for 7:30 tonight.

Yes, mom. I heard all the guys tell me. Love you Camille, and I will be there on time. Roxy be good for your mom and Aunt's Love you sweetie!

Love you too daddy! Roxy telling him.

Kendall be good today! And James? Logan gets to look better than you today. Jo tells them.

Ok, I guess that will be ok, since this is his big day. James said.

James, it Camille's big day. Jo tells him.

Hey, Logan can have big day too, if he wants.

After Jo and James had their little talk. Logan got on the phone and I took it off of speaker.

Camille, I love you and I am very happy that we are having another baby. I can't wait for us to get married today.

I love you too Logie. And I am still sorry I didn't tell you when I found out.

Its ok, I understand why you didnt want to, hey you guys better get going. I don't want ya to be late. Love you.

Love you too. After I hung up the girls and I headed out the apartment to the salon.

~~~~ Logan's pov ~~~~

After I hung the phone up, I looked up to see all the guys staring at me with these crazy looks in their eyes.

Ok boys, lets go! I booked the rink for three hours.

The rink? what are you talking about? I was confused at this point.

Dude, you don't remember? Carlos looks at me all serious.

It took me a few mins to remember what the guys were taking about. But I did. When we were kids back in Minnesota we made a packed. When one of was to get married, that guy would play one more game of hockey as a free man. I looked at all of them. I remember now. I can't believe I forgot about this. Lets go! So, we all got in Kendall car and headed to the rink to play my last game as a free man.

**~~~ OK, hope you guys like it. So, you think something going to happen at the rink? you will have to wait and see... review if you want... Thanks for readying... chapter 4 will be about the guys at the rink and chapter 5 will be about the girl at the salon.**


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~ Logan's Pov ~~~~

Well, here I am sitting in the emergence room, with a broken nose and a black eye. Boy, Camille is going to love to see this. I told the guys I didn't want to play with them kids, but did they listen noooooo! And now look at me. I am all messed up and I am getting married in 5hrs. What else is going to happen?

~~~~ Flash Back~~~~

(On the way to the rink, The guys are singing in the car when Logan's phone rings)

Hello! Logan said.

Daddy! Come get me! Mom wants me to wear pink ribbons in my hair. Roxy was screaming on the phone!

Wait, what? About pink ribbons? Roxy your yelling I can't understand you.

Mom! Wants me to wear P-I-N-K R-I-B-B-O-N-S in my hair! And I hate PINK!

Baby, I am sorry I can't help you with that. Logan said laughing and smiling.

Daddy, you have to help me.! I don't want to be all girly like mom and aunt Jo and Katie, I hate PINK! Daddy please help me.? Roxy said fake crying into the phone.

I thought you liked pink? isnt your room pink?

No dad my bedroom walls are not pink, its yellow and pink. That's not the point, daddy I don't want to look like mom and them. Please tell her not too.!

Baby if thats what your mom wants in your hair then let her do it.

But, Daddy! Pleaseeeeeee!

Roxy please do this for your mother if you do, after the wedding and vaction I will take you to go do anything you want.

OK, thanks daddy! You're the best! In the background you could hear Camille and Jo asking her. Did it work? I knew it would.

Baby, Did what work? Roxy!

Nothing daddy! Love you see you later! Mom said Hi! Roxy hung up laughing.

Roxy! Roxy! Logan yelled into the phone.

What happen man? Kendall asked

I think I just got tricked by my own kid and Camille into doing something I am going to regret later.

Dude, you are so sad, Carlos said laughing.

What are you talking about?

Those girls have got you rapped around their fingers. James said.

No, they don't. I just didn't want Roxy to upset Camille today, that's all.

James, Kendall and Carlos all looked at Logan and started Laughing.

Man, you are soo clueless. Camille and Roxy got you whipped. Kendall said. With a grin on his face.

I am not whipped. I just love both of them and I want to make then happy.

Whipped! James and Carlos both said smiling at each other.

Wait wait, Me whipped, you guys are the same way with Roxy. She wines about something and you guys jump up. Logan said with a playful look on his face. Kendall you are the worst with it. You give Roxy anything she wants no matter what it is.

No I don't! When have I ever done that?

Then ok, I will give you an example. Last month when I told roxy that's she couldn't have a kitten till after the wedding. She went and winded to you and Jo about it. And then the next day their was a kitten sitting in my living room. Logan said. Well Kendall?

Well, she was pretty upset and I didn't want to see her cry anymore. Kendall said looking at Logan and the guys. Ok, fine. But we all love her and want to make her happy.

Logan, you better pray that the next one is a boy. Carlos said. Because if not, you are done for.. All the guys were laughing!

Hey, we are here! James shouted! Ok boys, time to have some fun, because this will be Logan's last time for awhile, once that new baby comes thats it. Its daddy Logan mood again.. You do remembe how he was when Roxy was a baby.

I wasnt that bad. Was I? Logan said

Dude, you were bad. Carlos and James said together.

Guys, come on lets go hit the I-C-E! Kendall yelled at them.

~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASH BACK FOR NOW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan, dude I am so so so sorry, I didn't think we would have got our butts kicked by those 10th graders. James told me. And I didn't think they would play dirty either.

I told you I didn't want to play, I just wanted to have a nice game with you guys for a few hrs. But, noooo that couldn't happen, You guys had to get upset Kendall, and now look at me. Camille is going to kill me. Wait she going to marry me then kill me. I said giving them a death stair.

Logan, your going to be fine, we will fix you up and it will be fine. Camille won't even know what happen. Kendall told me.

Fine! Everything going to be fine! How! I have a broken nose! And a black eye! How is that fine! I was yelling at this point. I knew something was going to happen! It always does. You guys never listen to me. Oh, Logan gut feeling doesn't count.

Dude, Clam down. Kendall said. We have 5hrs to fix this problem. Camille will never know anything that happen today. Kendall had that look on his face. I am doomed I thought to myself.

Dude it was still funny. The way that 15yrs old kid knocked you into the wall. Carols said laughing. Well, it was funny till the blood starting gushing for your nose.

No, what is funny that we got your butt handed to us by a couple of 10th grades. James Said.

Well, maybe if someone wasn't flirting with that woman in the stands we would have be better. And I wouldn't be in the emergency room with a broken nose.! on my wedding day! I told James.

Well, if someone would have got the puck when I slid it to him, then maybe he could have staked to the goal and not got knocked into the wall. L-O-G-A-N!

Well, if someone didn't get upset when those kids called him an Old Man, then maybe none of this would have happened. And I wouldn't be here laying in this bed like this! Kendall!

Ok, Guys that's it! We have got to fine a way to fix this, so Logan doesn't get killed by Camille. Carlos yelled at everyone. That's when my phone rang. Crap, that's it, I am dead man. Kendall answer the phone! i shouted at him.

Kendall answered the phone hands shaking. HELLO.

DOGS! Where are you?

~~~~~~** Ok I know this isnt the best chapter, I kinda had writers block. So i hope you guys liked it. Next chapter will be at the salon with the girls and at the church with the Roque's.~~~~~~ review if you like... **


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, guys. This chapter is going to be with the girls and a little at the church.

**~~~~ Camille's Pov ~~~~**

**Well, we finally made it. It only took 35 mins. Its my fault we had to stop a few time at a gas station. Morning sickness. This is going to be a great 9 months. I thought to myself.**

**Camille! Are you coming? Or are you just going to set there? I hear Katie talk to me.**

**Oh, yea I am coming. Roxy come on sweetie. Stop playing with your phone.**

**Ok mom, let me finish texting Grampy. **

**Ok baby. Ask him where they are? And if they heard from your daddy and the guys yet.**

**Okay, Hold on mom. ( Roxy and Grampy conversation)**

**Roxy - Mom wants to know where you guys are? And if you heard from daddy and the guys yet?**

**Grampy - Your Granny and I are on our way to pick up Kelly, Fright train and Lexi. And then we will be heading for the church, and no we haven't heard for the Dogs yet.**

**Roxy- DOGS, that's funny. ok thanks I will tell mom Bye bye love you!**

**Grampy- love you too Roxy, be good for your mom.**

**Roxy- I am always good. Bye! see you guys in a few.**

**(We walked in, and all sat down getting our hair done) **

**Mom, they are going pick up Kelly, fright train and, lexi and then going to the church! Roxy tells me.**

**What about your dad and the guys? **

**Nope, he doesn't know where they are.**

**I know, where they are. They are getting into trouble. Jo said smiling.**

**I bet in a few hours we are going to get a call saying they are in the emergency room or in jail. Because they did something stupid. Katie said smiling at us. You know they have gotten dumber with age.**

**Katie, come on. I said to her.**

**Mom, Aunt Katie is right. You didn't see what daddy and Uncle James were doing last week down in the livingroom.**

**Is, that when they were trying to change the outlet in the wall. Camille you Katie, Kendall and Carlos went shopping that day. I got a call from Roxy telling me Logan and James were in the hospital.**

**Why didn't I hear about this? I asked all three of them.**

**Because daddy said not to tell you. He said you were stressed out because of the wedding and he didn't want to worry you. **

**That sounds like your dad, so what happen to them?**

**Well, I went over to the hospital after Roxy called me. And I asked them what happen. Logan told me he tried to change the outlet in the living because it wasn't working and he wanted to vacuum. So him and James tried to change it together and let just say it didnt work out to well for them. Whenever James and Logan are doing something together it doesnt work out. **

**How, did they end up in at the hospital? I had a feeling i knew what happen to them.**

**When I walked in I saw daddy and uncle James stick a screwdriver in the outlet. Roxy said.**

**You got to be kidding me. How stupid are James and Logan? I asked **

Do you really want me to answer that? katie said laughing.

**Well, when I asked them that same question, Logan told me he thought that he turn the switch off in the breaker box. Jo said.**

**I was sitting there trying now to laugh, And thats the father of my children. I said smiling at the girls. Well, maybe today they won't be themselves and get into trouble. Logan knows how importance this day is.**

**We will wait and see. Katie said. **

**So where are you guys going for your honeymoon? Katie asked me.**

**Well, we are going to Spain and then Italy. We will be gone for 2 weeks. **

**And I don't get to go. I have to stay with Uncle Kendall and Aunt Jo. Roxy said pouting. **

**Hey, I thought you wanted to stay with me and your uncle? Jo asked Roxy**

**I do, I just want to go with momma and daddy. that's all.**

**Sweetie I have an idea, why don't you call your dad and tell him I am making you do something you don't like. And you know if you wine to him about it, he will let you do anything you wanna do when we get back from our honeymoon. I told her. I knew Logan didn't like to see Roxy upset. We have him rapped around our fingers. He will do anything for us. I thought to myself.**

**Ok, Mom! I love that idea, I will go call daddy right now.**

**( While Roxy was calling Logan, Katie, Jo and I were talking and laughing just having a wonderful time, thats when Roxy came walking back in)**

**Well did it work? Jo and I asked Roxy.**

**Yea! It did.! Daddy told me when you guys come back we can go do anything I want to do..! Roxy said, she was all excide about it.**

**Ok Ladies, all done.! We heard the woman tell us. **

**Thank you, I told the lady. Time to head to the church. We only have a few hours left.**

**~~~~ We left the salon and headed for the church, it was 5:36pm when we got there. I walked around the parking lot to see if the guys where here, but I didn't see Kendall car. Jo, where are their? Its almost 6:00pm. That's when we saw Gustavo yelling into this phone. Oh this can't be good. I heard him tell one of the guys.**

**You better get him fixed up and get your butts over here now DOGS!**

**I looked at the girls, and we all knew they did something. So we decide to walk over to Gustavo. He saw me coming, and handed me the phone. **

**What the hell did you guys do now! i SCREAMED INTO THE PHONE!**

I was kinda in a hurry to put this chapter up. So i am hoping it doesn't suck. The next one will be with the guys on the phone with Gustavo. If you haven't guess yet, Gustavo is Roxy's Grampy, he married Mrs Knight.. chapter 6 will be the wedding and then ch 7 will be the reception.~~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~ Kendall's pov ~~~~

Well, I manger to put my brother/best friend in the hospital on his wedding day. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I just wanted to make Logan's wedding day one he would never forget. And I guess I did so far, and the day isn't over yet. I know he was already excited about marring Camille. I just wanted to do something nice for him. These last few years haven't been good on him. I guess that's what happen when you are famous and you get your girlfriend knocked up at the age of 16. The media had a field day with that, and then Logan's parents disowning him. We didn't know how Logan was going to make it. Their were times he scared all of us. I mean Logan was depressed for months on end. It wasn't tell that day Camille found out what the baby was, that's when Logan started to put his life back together, He knew he had to be a dad to Roxy. That's when the Logan we all know and loved started to come back. He worried a lot more. But still that was our little Logie. As soon as that little girl came into all of our lives, we were changed for the better. I had to changed, I told myself I was the one that always looked out for Logan when we were kids. But, now I had to protected him. He had a family to look out for. And we all know Logan he needs all the help he can get. I told myself I would never let anything happen to him for Camille and Roxy, but look what I did today. And of all day! Logan's Wedding Day! I put him in the hospital.

Kendall answer the phone! I was being told by Logan. I didn't want to I knew it was Camille and I was scared. Have you ever been slapped by Camille. Owww! Kendall answer the phone!, I heard Logan tell me again. My hands were shaking but I had to. Time to man up. So I answered the phone HELLO.

DOGS! Where are you? Oh thank GOD its only Gustavo, I said to myself. Wait that's even worse.

Kendall, who is it? Logan asked with a crackly voice.

Its Gustavo, I told the guys. Holding the phone to my ear.

Kendall! Hello, are you still there?

Yea, I am here. Whats up? I asked him. I tried not to let him know that I was nerves.

What's up? Your late! Its 5:15pm! You guys should have been at the church an half an hour ago! Where are you! Gustavo said yelling into the phone.

What! Its after 5pm! you could see Logan was shaking. I am soo soo dead!

Wait, you mean to tell me we been sitting at the emergency room for 3hrs! Carlos said. I forgot I had put the phone on speaker for the guys to hear.

Your in the emergency room! DOGS what did you do now! Gustavo yelled.

I looked the guys we didn't know what to say, We had three choice, we could tell him the truth, we could lie and say we are visiting a friend, or we could hang up the phone and run off to another state.

DOGS! Answer me now! What did you do to Logan!

How does he know something happen to me? Logan asked looking at all of us.

Logan! I know your there. Tell me what happen now! Or I will tell Camille, and I don't think you want her to fine out. Think about it? tell me or tell her. Pick one.

I saw Logan thinking about it. I knew he was going to tell Gustavo, because if Camille found out she was going to kill him. And we would be having a funeral instead of a wedding. But, before Logan could say anything I did. Its my fault so I need to be the one to tell Pop, he hates when we call him that.

Ok Pop, its my fault Logan is in the hospital. When went to the rink to play hockey, and it was going good till I kinda pushed the guys into a game with these 10th graders.

~~~~~FLASKBACK IN THE LOCKER ROOM GETTING READY~~~~~

Man, I still can't believe you are getting married today. Carlos said looking at Logan while putting on his gear. I never thought this day would come.

Hey, who would have thought Logan would become a dad at 16 either. James said combing his hair with his lucky comb. Little Logie, the smart one of the group.

Hey guys back off, we came here to have to good time. Lets not bring up old memories. I told the guys I didn't want Logan to remember the past today, today was his day and I wanted him to be happy.

Thanks Kendall. Logan said with a little smile.

Ok boys! Its hockey time! Logan your center! Carlos said! He was half way out the locker room door already.

~~~~ ON THE ICE ~~~~

James! Look out! Logan coming! Stop him! Carlos yelled for across the ice. But James didn't seem to hear him at all.

Logan now! James isn't looking! Go, go, go! Kendall yelled to Logan. James was to busy flirting with some girl in the stands to see that Logan was right behind him. Logan soled the puck from James and pushed him into the wall. After James relied what happen, he went after Logan. But it was to late Logan had scored.

Dude, what happen? I yelled at you, telling you Logan was coming. Carlos told James, looking all upset.

He didn't hear you because he was to busy flirting with that girl over there. Logan said with the cocky looking grin.

No, I wasn't! James told the guys. But still looking at that girl.

Dude, your doing it right now! Kendall said.

I am aloud to flirt, remeber you guys can only look. Well Logan you can't do any of that. James said with a smile

They guys stood there for about 10mins just talking and having a good old time when these kids came up to them and asked if they wanted to play a little 4 on 4 game with them.

So you guys wanna play us or not? The tallest boys asked Kendall.

No, kid I think we will pass, you see here our friend Logan is getting married in a few hours and this is going to be his last game as a free man and we really just want it to be us. Kendall told those boys.

I think you guys are scared that we are going to kick your butts, that why you don't want to play us. One of the other boys said.

Look kid, that's not it. Because I knew we could beat you guys. It just that we want to have a nice game before our friend gets married today. James told the boys.

You guys are just a bunch of chickens!. This little blond hair boys told the guys.

Hey guys lets go, we need to be getting to the church soon. And I don't feel like dealing with these kids. Logan said to the guys.

~~~~ So the guys decided to leave the Ice when this kid said something that got Kendall upset~~~

No Brad, I think they are just a bunch of old men, that can handle hockey anymore. The tallest kid said looking right at Kendall.

That's it! Kendall said thronging down this hockey stick. Getting in the kid face. Kid what is your problem?

You, you're my problem. The kid said into Kendall face.

You wanna game? Fine you got one kid! Kendall yelled at the kid. He was pissed now.

Kendall come on, we don't have to do this. Not today. Logan said grabbing Kendall's arm, I have a bad feeling about this.

Kendall turned to Logan. Come on Logan, this isn't going to take long. We will kick their butts and then we can leave and head to the church and get you married off. What could go wrong?

Yea, Logan. This is going to be fun. They are 15yrs boys. How bad can it be? Carlos said.

Come on Logan, you know you want to. I can see it in your eyes. James said with the biggest smile in his face.

Fine, but I still have a bad feeling about this. Logan said looking at the guys.

Kendall turned to the boys, your on!

Fine lets go. One of the boys said.

~~~~~ 20mins into the games the guys were down by two points ~~~~

Kendall shot the puck to Logan, who then was racing down the middle of the Ice to the goal. But he was cut off by one of the boys, so that's when Logan slid the puck to James. But of course James was to busy with that girl in the stands to see the puck coming to him.

James! Get the puck! Carlos was yelling for the goal! James!

After a few seconds of Carlos yelling at James, he saw the puck coming to him. So that when he saw Logan and slid it to him. But at the time Logan didn't see this tall kid coming straight for him.

Logan! Look Out! that's all Kendall could say before this kid slammed Logan hard into the wall. The guys raced over to Logan, he wasn't moving at all.

Oh My God! Logan! Wake up! Kendall said shaking him.

Logan, can you hear me? James said. After what seemed like minutes Logan opened his eyes. What happen? Logan asked. You could tell he was still out of it.

You got slammed into the wall hard. Carlos told him. Are you ok? Carlos looked scared as hell.

Yea, I think I am good. Logan whipped his nose and felt pain insteadly, that's when the blood started coming out. Logan looked down and started to panicked . I am not ok, not ok!

Logan clam down, its fine. Its just blood that's all. Kendall said but he knew better then that. Logan was hurt. Guilt washed over Kendall.

Hey, but why does his nose look like that? James asked.

Look like what? Kendall what is he talking about? Kendall answer me!

Logan, don't get upset ok, but I think your nose might be broken. Kendall said smiling at him.

BORKEN!

~~~~ END OF FLASKBACK ~~~~

He broken his nose? Gustavo yelled into the phone.

Oh and he has a black eye. Carlos added.

Carlos! The guys said at the same time. James hit him on the back of the head. There was a long pause on the phone before Gustavo said anything.

Ok boys, first you are all idiots! Second fix him and get him here right now! Third, but before Gustavo could finish Camille get on the phone, What the hell did you guys do now! That when we all look at each other. I turned around to see Logan he look like a puppy that just did something bad and his master found out.

Camille before you say anything, please know it wasn't Logan fault. I talked him into it. I was shaking so bad at this point.

Kendall, I am not going to get up set. Please just tell me where you guys are and if Logan is ok?

Right before I could answer Camille, the doctor came in the room. Mr. Mitchell your discharge paper are done and you are free to leave but, you will have to keep your brace on for a few weeks and your black eye should be healed up in a couple of day.

Kendall are you guys at the emergency room! You idiots what did you do this time! Camille yelled into the phone.

~~~~ **THIS CHAPTER WAS GOING TO BE THE WEDDING, BUT I DON'T WANT THIS STORY TO END YET SO A FEW MORE. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED CHAPTER 6. ~~~~ YOU WILL HEAR CAMILLE REACTION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THANK AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS. **


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~ Camille's Pov ~~~~

Kendall are you guys at the emergency room! You idiots what did you do this time! I screamed into the Phone. I could feel my blood presser rising. I am going to K-I-L-L him. Kendall Knight you better answer me! I shouted into the phone.

C-a-mmm, Camille, listen I am so so sorry, I didn't think anything was going to happen to Logan, it was just a little hockey game. No one thought that Logan would get slammed into the wall and break his nose and get a black eye.

You are biggest idiots out there! I told you guys not to do anything stupid and what do you do? You get my fiancé hurt! Kendall I trusted you! I am going to kill you when I see you! You are a dead man! I yelling into the phone! I could feel my angry bowling up. Kendall of all days! I was cut off by Kendall saying something or I thought it was Kendall.

Camille, clam down! Its not good for you or the baby. I heard Logan tell me. His voice was all crackly I could tell he was nerviest.

Logan! Is that you? I didn't give Logan any time to talk, I just started yelling at him. How stupid are you? You know what today is and you still go and play hockey? Nooo, you guys couldn't just stay in and do something safe, you guys had to be you! And now look, your in the hospital with a broken nose and a black eye. Logan I love you but you're an Idiot! I wanted to say more but Logan cut me off.

Camille! I wasn't thinking ok. You know how I am when I am with the guys, you can't hold that against me. It was just a little game, and yes I got hurt but I am ok now. I know I should have stand inside. But I've been so damn stressed out about this wedding, I needed some times out with the guys. I didn't want to play with those 10th grades, put I wasn't going to let the guys down. I didn't know that some 15yr kid would slammed me into the wall. I didn't know we lose. I just wanted to play a nice game with the guys. But, Kendall got upset and one thing lead to another and I ended up here. Camille everything going to be fine, I am on my way to the church, we will get married and it will be all good. Camille you still there? Camille are you laughing?

It was true I was laughing, I know Logan was trying to explained everything to me. And I was upset that he got hurt but after he told me about them getting their butts kicked by some 10th grade boys the laugher just came out, and I couldn't stop.

Camille? Is everything ok? I heard Logan asking me, I knew he was getting confused by me laughing.

Sweetie I am sorry, But did you just say you got your butts kicked by 10th grade boys? I was laughing so hard I had tears rolling down my cheeks.

Wait a minute, I am trying to explained to you what happen and that's all you heard was that?

Baby, I am sorry for yelling at you. I should have known better, In the back of my mine I knew you guys were going to get into trouble. I was just hoping that maybe today would be difference. Listen I am not mad at you, But Kendall, James and Carlos are a difference story. Look just get your butts over here so we can get married. I love you Logie Bear.

I love you too!

After I hung up the phone, I could see everyone looking at me. I kinda caused a scene in the church parking lot. Oops.

What happen? Jo asked, scaring the crap out of me. I didn't think she was still behind me.

Oh, you know our men or Idiots. They decided to play a nice little game of hockey with these kids and got your butts whipped. And Logan has broken nose and a black eye. I say looking right at her.

Let me guess, it was Kendall idea? Right?

Yep. that's all I could say. I loved Logan very much but sometimes he doesn't know when to say No, I thinks that's why Roxy and I have everything we ever wanted. I know I should be upset and I am. But it isn't good for the baby. But let me tell you when I see Kendall and the guys they better watch out! Cause I am to get them! I was thrown out of my thoughts by Katie.

Camille! If your done on the phone, Its almost 6:00 you got to get ready.! Katie said yelling for inside the church.

So, Jo and I ran into the church. We were greeted by my mom and Caitlyn.

Camille, what happen? My mom asked me. She always knew when I was upset.

Its nothing, you know Logan and I guys were playing hockey and Logan got hurt. But its only a broken nose and I black eye. Him and the guys are on their way to the church. I told my mom with a grin.

~~~~ Logan's Pov ~~~~

Well, I am still alive I thought to myself. Thank God Camille is pregnant if not, it would have been a lot worse than what is was.

Well, that's was easy. Carlos said.

Easy, I am going to get slapped by Camille. I just know it. Kendall said in a little scared voice.

Guys, I don't care! Its almost 6pm and the church is 10 miles away! We may have gotten out of this one. But if I don't make it there on time, none of us will live to see tomorrow.!

Well, what are we waiting for? James yelled. Lets get Mr. Mitchell to his wedding.

~We made out way outside, that's when I noticed something was missing.~

James? Where is the car? I asked him.

What do you mean where's the car? I parked it right here.

James? You parked in an towing area! I shouted at him! How could you park in an towing area! Did you not see the sign!

Hey look man, I didn't think about readying any signs, I was to worried about you. I wanted to make sure you were ok. So yea forgive me for worrying about my bestfriend! James shouted back at me.

Guys! Stop it! This isn't the time! Carlos said yelling at us.

Carlos shut up! James and I both said.

Hey, don't tell me to shut up! I was just trying to help!

Well, your not! So shut up Carlos. I said to him. Before I knew it James, Carlos and I were all yelling at each other. About 5mins past of us fighting, Thats when Kendall finally spoke up.

Would all of you shut up! I can fix this! Kendall yelled at us!

How? What you gonna call a taxi? James asked him.

You can't call a taxi, it will take to long for it to get here and oh look its now 6:15pm! I told them. I was now getting upset! I am going to miss my wedding and Camille and Roxy are never going to forgive me.

Logan chill, when have I ever let you down? We are going to make it on time. You guys see that car over there? Kendall said pointing to it.

Yea what about it? Me, James and Carlos said together.

You guys remember how to hot wire a car?

**~~~~ hope you guys liked it. Yes, the boys are going to get into some more trouble before they reach the chruch. But don't worry Logan makes it on time. I will be laying some floor down in my bedroom for the next few days, so chapter 8 won't be up till saturday or sunday. ~~~~**


	8. Chapter 8

~~~~ Normal Pov ~~~~

Hot wire a car! Are you insane? Logan looked at Kendall with a questionably look in his face. This is your bright idea?

Kendall, come on dude, you want to hot wire someone car? James asked. What is wrong with you? You got hit on the head to many time with a hockey puck.

I am with Kendall on this one, Carlos added in.

You guys are all nuts! No one and I mean NO ONE! Is stealing a car. Logan shouted.

Yes we are Logan.! Carlos said. You are not going to miss the most importance day in your life. Beside what could go wrong?

What could go wrong? I can give you a 100 reason what could go wrong. Logan said.

Logan, Don't you dare start listing those reason. James yelled.

Logan we are doing this. And I don't care what you have to say about it. Kendall said with a tone in this voice.

No we are not! I that's final! I will have no part in this felinely! Logan shouted at the guys.

Oh, yes you will! Even if I have to knock you out and throw you in the trunk. Kendall told Logan, with that look in his eyes. You know the one.

Kendall don't you dare! Logan shouted. Before Logan could say anything else Kendall punch him in the other eye. And Logan feel to the ground knocked out.

Kendall! James and Carlos shouted!

I can't believe you did that? Carlos said. We could have just grabbed him and put him in the trunk of the car.

Really? I don't think so. He would have been yelling and banging in there the whole time. This was a better way, and now he won't give us a problem. Kendall said with a cocky grin.

We are so dead when he wakes up. You think he is mad now just wait. James said.

Look I had to do it. Guys grab him and lets move. Kendall yelled at the guys.

~~~~ The guys picked up Logan and started towards that car.~~~~

Kendall its locked! Carlos said. He was starting to worry. How are we going to get in?

Oh wait hold on, Kendall reached into his pock and grabbed a little black box.

What is that? James asked looking around to see if anyone was coming.

Its Roxy lock picking kit. Kendall told Carlos and James.

Her what? Why does a 5yrs have a lock picking kit? Carlos asked.

Look it doesn't matter, Let just get into the car. Kendall said rushing the guys to the other side of the car.

~~~~ After a few seconds, Kendall got the car unlocked. Kendall went on to hot wire it, James and Carlos opened up the trunk and put Logan in it.~~~~

OK, got it! Kendall shouted! Now come on guys! Its 6:30pm! We don't have much time.

This is one of the worst idea you have ever had, James told Kendall.

Yea, but it is fun. Carlos said. What a rush!

~~~~~~~~~~ THE CHRUCH ~~~~~~~~

~~~ Camille's Pov ~~~

Camille, calm down the guys will be here on time. They have never let you down before. Logan won't miss the wedding, he will be here on time. That's what I keep telling myself. Logan want let you down.

Hey Honey, are you ok? I truned around to see my mother looking at me though the door way.

Yea, I am fine mom. I told her, But she knew me better than that, I was so worried that Logan and the guys wont made it on time.

Baby doll listen to me, I know you worried about Logan. he will make it. I don't think anything is going to stop him from marring you today, she said with a smile.

I know mom, nothing will stop him. I said smiling at her, And if something does, I think the guys will do anything to get him here. We both looked at each other and smiled.

Camille, I heard from a little bird earlier that I am going to be having a new grandbaby to spoil?

I turned back to see my mom, she was smiling at me. Let me guess miss Roxy told you? I ask my mother.

You know she did, congratulate sweetie heart! My mom came up and hugged me.

I hugged her back. Thanks mom, I love you.

Sweetie listen to me, everything going to be fine. She reassured me.

Yea mom, daddy and the guys will make it. I heard Roxy telling me when she walked into the room

Baby, I know your daddy won't let us down.

Well, you know if daddy and the guys don't make it on time me, Aunt Kaite, and Aunt Jo will kick they butts.

Thanks baby girl. I told her. Sweet, where is Aunt Jo? Before she could answer me my phone rang. Hello.

Heyyyyy Cammie! Listen before you say anything. We kinda have a problem over here we may be alttle late to the church. In the background I could hear Logan yelling at Kendall. Guys break it up, this isn't going to help any of us. I heard James yelling.

Carlos, what's going on over there? Carlos answer me! But I heard nothing, then the phone went dead. Right when the phone went dead Jo came into the room. She saw the look on my face.

Camille, who was that? What happen now? Jo asked me.

That was Carlos, I don't now what happen. All I could hear was the guys in the background yelling at each other. He told me that they might be late. (Camille calm down I was telling myself, but it wasn't helping. I blew up! Ahhhhhhhhh! I am going to KILL ALL OF THEM! I was screaming now.

~~~~ Back with the boys on the road ~~~~

Logan's POV

Wow, does my face hurt, That last thing I remember was telling Kendall I wasn't going to hot wire a car, then It went black. Wait a min, he punched me. Kendall punched me in the face. Why is it so dark in here? Great now I am talking to myself. Where I am? That's when I remember what Kendall said. Oh, yes you will! Even if I have to knock you out and throw you in the trunk. I am in the trunk of a stolen car! I hate small spaces. HELP! HELP! GUYS!

Hey guys, do you hear something? Carlos asked

No, I don't hear anything. Kendall replied.

HELP! Kendall, James, Carlos! Someone HELP ME!

Ok, I heard that! Logan is awake! James Shouted! Stop the car, we need to get him out of there.

Dude, let him yell. He is fine back there. Kendall said.

Kendall, you forgot he doesn't like small spaces. James yelled at Kendall this time.

Oh Crap! Kendall said looking shocked.

I could fell, the car starting to stop. The guys heard me. Oh thank God, Guys get me out of here! Now! I was starting to shake really bad, That's when I saw light.

Oh man I sooooo sorry, Carlos said while helping me up. After Carlos had helped me out of the trunk i saw kendall.

You punched me and locked me in the TRUNK? I turned yelling at Kendall.

I had to Logan, this was the only way for you go with the plan. It was the only way. I didn't know what else to do. Kendall said.

I didn't want to hear Kendall explain to me why he did it. I was so pissed at him I did the first thing that came to my mine. I sucker punched him in the jaw. Kendall fell back into the road. I know he is my brother but at that point i didnt care, I was so pissed at him.

Logan! James Shouted at me.

You son of a bitch! What the hell was that for? I was only trying to help you. Kendall said to Logan with blood coming out of his nose.

Help me! You punched me and locked me into the trunk of a car!

Guys break it up, Stop this isn't helping either one of ya'll.

I heard James telling us to Stop, but I didn't care! All I wanted to do was beat the crap out of Kendall. That's when James grabbed me before I could do anything.

Call Camille now! James shouted towards Carlos.

Logan, Look I am sorry ok. I knew this day has been hell on you and its all my doing. I was only doing what I thought was right. Kendall said walking up to Logan and James.

You know your right Kendall! This day has been Hell! And its all your damn fault! Today I am getting married! And shouldn't be here in the middle of nowhere with a broken nose and now two black eyes! I was shouting at the top of my lungs now!

Heyyyyy Cammie! Listen before you say anything. We kinda have a problem over here we may be alttle late to the church. I could hear Carlos on the phone with someone.

You should haven't done this Kendall! this is one of the worst idea you have ever had in your life!

What then? what should I have done LOGAN! Kendall was shouthing at Logan.

Guys break it up, this isn't going to help any of us. James said.

Thats when I hear who Carlos was on the phone with, Carlos! get off the phone I yelled at him! That when Kendall saw the look on my face and ran to Carlos and grabbed the phone. After that was done we all stood there looking at each other, then out of nowhere we all started laughing together.

We are all so stupid, James told us. Look at us, why are we fighting? We are brothers we shouldn't be doing this. What we should be doing is getting Logan to the church.

James is right, this is dumb we are all family here. Carlos said with the stupid smile he as.

I am sorry Logan, I wasn't thinking clear I just wanted to watch out for you. Kendall said walking over to hug Logan.

I am sorry too, I shouldn't have punched you in the jaw.

Its fine, I never thought that you could hit that hard. Kendall said with a smile.

Me either i guess it was the heat of the monent, I said laughing. Come here hugs! I walked over the Kendall and hugged him. that's when we both felt Carlos and James come and join us. We were in the middle of the road hugging when we heard someone come up behind us.

DOGS! Stop hugging each other, we got to get your butts to the church!

We turned around and saw Gustavo, Papa you found us! We all said together!

**~~~~ hope you guys liked it. I really wasn't in the mood to write today, but i needed to get this chapter up, hope it isnt to bad next one will be up soon. Everyone have a great weekend! ~~~~ Supernatural and Smallville permeirs tonight! woohoo!**


	9. Chapter 9

~~~Roxy's Pov~~~

I knew when mom's phone rang it wasn't going to be good. I had that gut feeling. I knew my daddy and my uncle's did something else. You see I have heard stories for my whole family about the guys and how they always get into trouble and still do to this day. Mom says I am just like daddy in ever way. I still haven't figured out if that's good or bad. I was standing in there listening to mom yell about how she going to kill dad and my uncles. At that point in knew I had to do something and I know the one person that can help me save the day! So I ran off to my Grampy. I ran down the hall to were Grampy was, he was talking to Aunt Katie.

Grampy! I need your help! Its dad and my uncles! I was yelling while running up to him. I saw Grampy turn and look at me.

Baby girl what's wrong? Is everything alright? He asked me, you could tell that he was alittle concerned. Are the Dogs ok?

He may act like he doesn't care about my dad and uncles but I knew better, I knew he loved them very much. No, mom got a call from one of them and then she started yelling. I think they are in trouble again.

Ha, I knew it! Aunt Katie said with the evil look on her face.

That's when Grampy gave Aunt Katie that look he does. Sorry Dad, I heard Katie telling Grampy. For some reason she is the only one that can call him Dad, he won't let the guys. I still don't know why. I am going to have to ask daddy that later. Wait! Force! Back to the point Roxy.

Roxy what did you mom till them on the phone? Grampy asked me.

She told them that she was going to Kill all of them. I smiled when I told grampy. You need to go fine them. Something could be wrong.

Sweetie, I don't even know where to look. Grampy told me.

I do! I shouted! Me and Aunt Katie looked at each other. She knew what I was about to tell Grampy.

Roxy why are you and Katie looking at each other like that? Grampy asked looking all confused.

Do you want me to tell him are do you wanna do it? Aunt Katie asked me.

You can, you can tell it better. I told Aunt Katie. Well, do you remember a few months back when the guys decide to jump off the Palms Wood roof into the pool? After Camille and Jo said that they were a bunch of chickens and they didn't have the nerve to do it? and got all banged up and ended up in the hospital?

Yea, but what does this have to do with finding the dogs?

I am getting to that. Katie told Grampy. When the guys got to the hospital Roxy and I kinda told the doctors that Camille and Jo wanted a locater chips put in the boys in case they do something like this again and no one was around to save them. We thought it would be funny. So the guys are chipped. Aunt Katie and I were waiting for Grampy to respond, all was quite till he started laughing.

You chipped the Dogs.! I can't believe it, you chipped them like real Dogs. I love it! Grampy was still laughing. That's when I knew everything would be ok.

Grampy, lets go fine my daddy and my uncles before mom blows another gasket. I told him smiling. All of a sudden Grampy pick me and aunt Katie up and hugged us.

You to are the best daughter and granddaughter anyone could have. Lets go fine the Dogs. And with that all done me, Grampy, and aunt Katie jumped into his car to go fine the DOGS, has he would say.

~~~ Gustavo's Pov ~~~

I was sitting down talking to Katie when I hear my wonderful little granddaughter coming running into the room yelling

Grampy! I need your help! Its dad and my uncles! That's when I turn around and saw her little face. That when I knew that something had happen to the boys. I didn't want to admit to Katie but I was kinda of worried. You see these last few years the Dogs have become like son's to me. Especial Logan, After what his parents did to him. That poor boy didn't deserve it. I kinda took it a pond myself to look after him and take care of him to. I know I was suppose to be this big hard ass on the boys, but deep down I loved them. And when I married Caitlyn that all changed, I had become a father to 4 boys 1 girl a father inlaw to a wonderful woman and was blessed with a wonderful little granddaughter.

Baby girl what's wrong? Is everything alright? Are the Dogs ok? I asked Roxy. Roxy told me she thought that the boys were in trouble again and wanted me to go fine them.

Sweetie, I don't ever know where to look. I told Roxy. that's when I Katie and Roxy started looking at each other with this weird look on they faces. Roxy why are you and Katie looking at each other like that?

Do you want me to tell him are do you wanna do it? I heard Roxy ask Katie.

You can tell him. Roxy said.

That's when the girls told me about the boys, the day when they decided to jump off the Palms Wood Roof. I do love them boys but they are still so stupid. While I was thinking about that day, I heard Katie tell me that she and Roxy had the boys chipped.

You chipped the Dogs.! I can't believe it, you chipped them like real Dogs. I love it! I couldn't believe what I had just heard. My girls chipped the dogs. All I could do was laugh. I walked over the girls and picked them up and hugged them. You to are the best daughter and granddaughter anyone could have. Lets go fine the Dogs. So with that all done, all three of us made our way to my car to go fine the chipped dogs. We drove about 2 miles down the road when Roxy got a beep on the dog locater. We were all looking at the device with I looked up and saw these four dude's in the road hugging each other like a bunch of dummy.

Look Grampy! There they are! Roxy shouted from the back seat.

How much more gay can they be? Katie said from right next to me.

So, I stopped the car and got out and started walking over to them. As I was walking over to them, I couldn't help be think these are my kids. Wow.. DOGS! Stop hugging each other, we got to get your butts to the church! I told them, that's when they said it.

Papa you found us! All the boys yelled at me.

I hate when they call me that.

**~~~ I know its real short but i can't sit at the computer long, I have a pulled hamstring and i twisted my knee. and on top of that i have a killer cold right now. I want to put this out. hope you all like it. Next chapter will be up soon.. I sorry it short. the next on will be longer. Thanks for readying everyone and thanks again for all the postive reviews that makes me wanna keep writing.. Every one have a Blessed day!~~~~**


	10. Chapter 10

~~~~ Logan's Pov ~~~~

After my fright with Kendall, we all started hugging. I know it was wrong of my to punch him but I was so upset with everything. I don't know how long we were standing in the road hugging, but I was so happy at that moment. Gay moment I know but I didn't care. That when I heard the greatest voice in the world DOGS! Stop hugging each other, we got to get your butts to the church! It was Gustavo! Yes! I was jumping up and down inside. That when we all turned and saw him.

Papa you found us! We all yelled.

How many times have I told you never call me that. Gustavo told us with that mean look in his face. We didn't care, we all ran up to him and give him a huge bear hug.

Get off of me! We don't have time for this. I only have 20mins to get ya to the church.

Daddy! We found you! I knew it would work! I am a genius! I heard Roxy saying while she was running to me. She jumped right into my arms.

Oh sweetie! I am so glad to see you! I was hugging her. I didn't want to let her go.!

Daddy, I can't breath. Please put me down. Roxy said with a high pitched voice. Daddy!

Oh, I am sorry baby. I said smiling at her.

Hey what about your Uncles over here? dont we get some love from the amazing Roxy Mitchell. Kendall asked.

Oh, yea! look out here I come! Roxy ran to Kendall, Carols and James hugging each one of them, after she was done she turned to me.

Oh my God daddy! What happen to your face? Roxy asked with a big smile on her face. I could tell she wanted to laugh at me, I must have looked werid. I looked at her in the eyes and told her, You uncle Kendall thought it would be nice to play a little hockey game before your mom and I get married. I said to her.

And what happen to Uncle Kendall face?

Baby, I kinda got man at your uncle and punched him in the face. I told her with a playful grind on my face, that when my 5yrs daughter laid into us, just like her mother. God help me. Please let the next kid be a boy.

You dummies! Roxy yelled at all four of us. How dumb can you guys be? You knew mom didn't want anything to happen to you, and you guys go out and play a stupid game and of course get hurt, she looked at kendall when she said that. And you daddy! you had to go and hit uncle Kendall, she gave me that death starie, the same one Camille gives me when she yelling at me. What are we going to do with you guys. Roxy said with a serious look on her face.

Carlos nudes me and tells me in my ear that he thought Camille was here. Because Roxy was yelling at us like Cam would, the only thing that never came was the slap. I leaned back to Carlos and told him wait till she gets older.

Hey Guys! Wedding in 15mins! Lets go! We all heard Katie yelling from inside the car.

So we all jumped into the car, it was a tight fit. Katie and Roxy were sitting in the front seat. Carlos and James both had window seats, Kendall in the middle there were only three seat in the back. So I ended up sitting on Kendall lap. Kendall had his arm rapped around me, I know what your thinking, I do love Kendall but not like that. I mean I did have that one dream but I was hopped up pain meds, it didn't mean anything. I know we may joke about it. But that's it! I was so into my thoughts I didn't hear Carols talking to me

So, Logan you just want us to run you and Kendall to Vegas so you guys can finally make this legal? Carlos asked me with a silly looking grin.

Hun, What? I asked Carlos.

He asked you if you and Camille getting married tonight or you and Kendall, I mean look at you too. Katie said.

That when I noticed Kendall arm rapped around me. Kendall! Dude?

Oh man I am sorry. Kendall said moving his arms.

Daddy its ok, Mom told me about you and Uncle Kendall. That if you ever left her it would be for uncle Kendall. Roxy told me while laughing.

I was embarrassed, I can't believe what my child was saying. But then again I could. Look us her mother is. I said to myself. Ok, OK changing the subject, How did you guys fine us? It went all quite and that's when I saw Kaite, Roxy and Gustavo all looking s at each other.

Hey, is it me our this is getting a little creepy? James lead over and asked us.

Yep, Me, Kendall and Carlos all said together.

Well, someone speak up! James yelled.

Ask your daughter and sister in law? Gustavo said.

The guys and I looked at each other, Well, go on Logan ask. Carlos uttered. So I looked at Roxy and Katie.

Ok, daughter and sis? How did you guys fine us?

You guys remember when you idiots jumped off the roof of the palm woods? Katie asked.

Yea, the day was amazing! Carlos yelled throwing his hands in the air.

Amazing! We almost died! I shouted!

Would your two shut up and let Katie finish what she was saying. Gustavo told us.

Ok, sorry go on Katie. Kendall said.

Well, while you guys were being check out, Roxy came up with his idea to have you guys chipped.

Chipped? What do you mean chipped? Kendall asked.

Wait, Chipped like people do with their dogs? You are talking about a locater chip? I asked. I thought to meyself, My daughter had me chipped! What was she thinking. Oh, wait she wasn't thinking.

Yea, we did. It was only going to be a joke! But hey, it came in handy tonight. Roxy told us. She said with her little cute grin. You know the one when she looks at you, you can help but smile back at her. I wanted to be so mad at her but in this case I am glad she did that.

Wait! I have a chip in my body somewhere? James said, Looking rather worried about it.

James, Its fine the chip won't harm you. Your safe. I told him. I looked around to see Carlos he was trying to fine where the chip was.

So you can track us anywhere? Kendall asked Katie and Roxy.

Yep! With his thing right here! Roxy held up this little black box showing Kendall.

Roxy? How mad is your mom? I was alittle scared asking this question.

Well, you really wanna know? Before she could answer me, Gustavo stopped the car.

We are here! He told us. I didn't wait for James to move I jumped off of Kendall lap and flu over James and I was out the door. I ran as fast as I could to the front doors of the church and into the main room. I had to fine Camille!

You know he going to get his butt kicked? Katie said. Yep, everyone said together while walking into the church.

I ran down the hall yelling Camille name, I didn't know what room she was in, all I know was that I needed to fine her and see her. That when I saw Jo coming out of a door.

Jo! Jo! I was yelling at her!

Logan is that you? Oh my God you look horrible!.

Thanks! Where is Camille? I need to see her right now! I was screaming in Jo face. I didn't mean to it was just I needed to talk to Cam.

Logan, clam down she in there. Jo told me. I swung open the door not hearing what Jo was telling me. I really didn't care.

Camille! I made it! I am here! That when I saw her. She turned around and looked at me, She looked like and angel in her wedding dress. She was so beautiful. I ran right up to her and picked her up! I didn't ever want to let go of her.

Logan, baby can't breath. You squishing me and the baby. I hear Camille tell me. That's when I put her down.

Baby listen I am so so so sorry! I didn't mean for any of this to happen, but it did and I am sorry! I didn't want to be late! I didn't want to get in a fright with Kendall, I didn't want to end up in the hospital! I was out of breath but I couldn't stop myself from talking. I was about to say something else with I was cut off by Camille giving me a kiss.

Logan, its alright, your here! You didn't mess the wedding there was a pause, But honey you look like crap. She told me laughing.

Your not mad at me and the guys?

Of course I am mad at you guys! Look what happen today?

I was confused by this, wait a few seconds ago she was kissing me and letting me it was going to be fine and now she telling me she mad at us. CONFUSED.

Camille? I asked with this little scared voice.

Logan, I am very upset with you guys, but you made it! And besides there is no where to slap you on your face. Camille said smiling and laughing at me. I was about to tell her something when the guys walked in. I knew what was coming.

Now, you guys are a difference story! Camille walked right pasted me and right up the guys and give them one big slap. And she got them all in one shot.

OWWWW! All the guys said rubbing their cheeks. The look on they faces was priceless.

Ok! Now that everyone is here let go have a WEDDING! Roxy yelled!

**~~~ Hope you guys liked it, I was starting to get alittle writes block so the ending might not be that good. Well, Logan and the guys made it to the church. It took all day but they did it. Now! its time for a BIG TIME RUSH WEDDING. I am going to take my time on chapter 11 becuase that the wedding and i want it to be perfect! It should be up Sunday or Monday night. So keep checking. And thanks for all the reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**SORRY I TOOK SO LONG UPDATING. I HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE WRITING MOOD. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER. IF NOT THATS OK. i will try to update the really soon. chapter 11 should be up this week.. thanks again for the reviews. This story is going to be longer than i thought i like writing on it. enjoy!**

~~~~ Logan's Pov ~~~~

Well, I am here standing up at the alter with my brothers waiting for the love of my life to come though those doors. Camille Ann Anderson, who would have thought that crazy actress would be the woman I fell in love with. I didn't but I guess faith had other plans for me, and I am glad it did. But I guess in someway I kinda always knew that she was the one for me, from the first time I saw her, I knew in the back of my mine that she was going to be the woman I spend the rest of my life with and I was right about that.

Life never happens the way you plan on, I mean look at me. My life went the complete opposite of what I thought it would be. But in a good way, I would never change anything about it. Well maybe today. I had a smile come across my face thinking about that. That's when I heard the music and saw the doors open. Roxy, Jo, and Katie started coming down the ale, Roxy looked so beautiful in her dress, thats my little angel, well sometimes. Roxanne Nicole Mitchell my wonderful little girl, she looks so much like Camille. As I was watching Roxy come down the ale I couldn't help but think about the day she was born. And what a day that was. That's the day I asked Camille to marry me.

~~~~ FLASH BACK 5 YEARS AGO ~~~~

Logan's Pov

It was a Monday and the guys and I were at the studio getting yelled at for something Carlos did. I hate Monday, I didn't even want to be there. I was so worried about Camille, you see she been having false labor for about a week now, Roxy wasn't even due for another 4 weeks. So you can see my mine was other places. I knew we had to recode a new song today but my heart wasn't into it. I wanted to be home with Camille. You see we had a dinner date and I was going to ask Camille to marry me. I know I just turned 17 and I was thinking about marriage. I loved Camille and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, and it not just because we are having a baby either. I thought long and hard about this. I would ask her tonight and tell Camille we could get married when she was ready, I didn't want to push her into something she wasn't ready for. I love her to much for that. I was so into my thoughts I didn't even hear Gustavo yelling at us.

How many times to do have to tell you DOGS to leave the equipment alone! It isn't a toy! And now look at it! Gustavo yelled.

Gustavo it wasn't my fault, I was just trying to listen to it and it kinda of blow up on me. Carlos said with a small grin on his face.

I don't care what you tried to do, you killed it! Gustavo yelled right into Carlos face.

Gustavo clam down, the boys didn't mean to mess it up. Kelly said.

I was sitting there watching Carlos, Gustavo and Kelly argue with each other, I really didn't care who broke what, I wanted to leave, I turned around and saw Kendall and James looking at me. I could tell they both knew I didn't want to be here.

Logan, you aright man? James asked me.

No not really, I am worried about Camille and Roxy. She been having false labor for the past week and Roxy isn't due till the 23th, and I just don't want to be here. I told Kendall and James with a sad look on my face.

Logie, listen everything going to be fine. You know Camille she isn't going to have that kid till your right by her side. Kendall said with the stupid grin he has.

I know, But still I can't help but worry about them.

Logan, look nothing is going to happen today, she was fine this morning when you left? Right? James ask me.

Yea, her and Jo kicked me out this morning, they are having some last min girl thing. I said laughing at the guys.

See, nothing to worry about. Kendall told me.

Boy were we wrong, after Kendall and James help clam me down my phone rang. Hello! I answer.

Get you ass home right now! I am having the baby! I heard Camille screaming on the other end of the phone.

What? Camille are you sure? I was in shock, it was still two early for her to be in labor, I was now scared as hell.

Yessss now get here awwwww! Camille said in pain.

Camille! Camille! I was yelling into the phone. I could tell everyone was looking at me.. Camille answer me!

Logan its Jo, I am taking Camille to the hospital right now. You better get your butt over here right now! Jo told me.

Jo! Are you still there! She hung up on me. That's when I turned and looked at everyone in the room. Guys Camille having the baby for real. There was a long pause before anyone said anything.

Ok Logan lets go, I'll bring you to the hospital. Kelly told me. Logan Lets move!

I couldn't move. My feet were frozen to the grown. This is really happening. The baby is really coming. Oh my GOD. That's all I kept telling myself. LOGAN! I heard everyone yelled my name. I looked around at everyone,

Why are you all standing around, Camille is having the baby. We got to go! I yelled at them.. Lets go! I ran out the door, not looking were I was going and ran right into these guys carrying a 2 by 4. Everything went dark after that.

OMG! Logan! Kendall yelled!

~~~~ Camille's Pov ~~~~

I am so tired of being pregnant! Look at me? I look like a balloon!

No, you don't ,you look fine Camille. Jo told me with the biggest smile on her face. I know she trying to be nice.

Come on Jo, look at me I am huge! And its all Logan's fault! I said in a joking matter. We both looked at each other and laughed.

So how are you feeling? Jo asked me.

Better, The doctor told me and Logan that its false labor it happens sometimes. But, now Logan is mister worry all the time. He didn't want to go the studio today. He thinks something going to happen.

You know how Logan is, he loves you and worries a lot.

Yea, I know. But imaged how he is going to be when Roxy does come. You think he is bad now. Just wait. I said laughing. Jo can I tell you something?

Yea, shot!

I think Logan is going to ask me to marry his tonight? I said with the biggest smile on my face.

Are you for real! Jo yelled all happy

Yes! I heard him practicing in the mirror last night, he thought I was asleep. I got up because I wanted ice cream and pickles. I know right. Well, I heard him talking to someone and I thought he was on the phone, so I walked by the door and peek in and saw him. Jo it was soooo cute!

I can't believe it! Camille congrats! Jo got up and hugged me.

Wait there is more, he told his has planned this wonderful dinner on the beach under the moon light.

Wow, he is going all out. Jo said with a mouth full of ice cream.

Jo and I sat there for about 10 min talking about how Logan is going to propose to me. When a wave of pain hit me like never before. Awwww! I grabbed my stomach..

Camille are you ok? Jo asked me with a scared look on his face.

Jo I think this is it! I need to call Logan! Another wave of pain hit me. Phone Jo now! I yelled at her! Jo handed me the phone I began to call Logan. Jo ran to get my mom in the other room.. I dialed the phone.. I took about 2 mins for Logan to answer.. Logan answer the damn phone come on! I was thinking to myself.

Hello! Logan said.

Get you ass home right now! I am having the baby! I Screamed at Logan! The pain was getting bad.

What? Camille are you sure? I heard Logan ask me..

Yessss now get here awwwww! After I said that Jo grabbed the phone from me. My mom came up beside me and walked me to the couch. I couldn't hear what Jo was telling Logan. I was in pain and all I know is that I wanted Logan here with me.

Camille, sweetheart hospital now! Lets go! My mom said. So we all walked out the door to the lobby. Ok more like ran to the lobby. My contracts were getting closer and closer. This kid is coming fast! I don't think she is going to wait till we get the hospital. I thought to myself.

We were in the car and about 5mins passed and we still weren't at the hospital. And miss Roxy wasn't going to wait any longer. Mom stop the car! I yelled!

~~~~ Logan's Pov ~~~~

My head was hurting, I woke up to everyone looking at me. What happen? I asked.

You ran out of here in a hurry and hit your head. Carlos told me.

Oh Ok, Camille! I jumped up and hit my head on the coffee table I had fallen by. Owww! I screamed

Logan clam down! Everything is fine. Kelly told me.

Guys! I gotta get to the hospital! I yelled at them. Before I could get up, my phone rang again. I looked at the caller ID, it was Camille. I answered but before I could say anything I heard Jo's voice.

Logan small problem, Listen weren't not going to make it to the hospital! Your daughter isn't going to wait, she coming right now! We are about 2 blocks from Roque Records. Get over here now, we called 911. Jo told me.

Your what! Camille's what! I didn't know what to say, So I looked at the guys and ran towards the front door.

Logan! James shouted at me!

Where are you going? Kelly asked.

Camille is having the baby in the car! My daughter isn't waiting till they get to the hospital! I yelled at Kelly running out the door.

I must have made it there in 8mins. I was running down the street when I saw Jo cars. I ran straight up to them. that's when I saw Camille holding the smallest little person I had ever seen. I ran to them and kneeled down. I had no words. I just looked at both of them with a smile on my face. I leaned in and kissed Camille and my daughter. I looked in her eyes and asked her.

Camille Ann Anderson will you marry me? I said hold both of them. Camille looked at me and started to cry. And in between the crying she said YES. I hugged her and Roxy again. that's when the guys and the premedical's showed up.

Logan, promise me one thing.

Yes anything?

When our wedding day comes, promise me nothing like this will happen. Camille asked me smiling.

I promise. I told her.

What happen to your head?

~~~~~~~ IN OF FLASKBACK ~~~~~~~~

I smiled at the memory. I promise Camille nothing crazy would happen on our wedding day, boy was I wrong. But I didn't care. I was here. There was a pause and everyone stood up. I knew it was time. I look across the ale and saw Camille. She looked amazing. Camille and her father started to walk down the ale, when all of a sudden Camille stopped and grabbed this woman hat and puked in it. The guys and I looked at each other and did the first thing that came to mine, we all laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is idea come from one of my reads. I am very happy for the idea. And i want to thank crazy4jacksonrathbone for it. this chapter is for you. I hope you like it. I hope its good. its not really that funny, i was trying to be a serious about it. Review if you guys want to. Thanks again for readying. Did you guys watch the new BTR? i thought i was great, loved the story line. Ya, have a blessed day.**

~~~~ Camille's pov ~~~~

Its finally here, my wedding, I am here standing in front of these double doors with my father by my side. Waiting for the music to start. My father is here to give me away to man of my dreams. Logan Jay Mitchell, who would have ever thought that I would be marring Logan. After everything we been though. I never thought that I would be standing right here pregnant again. I had a smile come to my face. I pray to God that this pregnancies goes better then last one. Don't get me wrong I loved being pregnant with Roxy but when I found out I was pregnant it was nothing but trouble from the first day till the last one.

~~~~~ FLASHBACK 5YRS AGO ~~~~~~

It was a beautiful day at the Palm Wood, Jo and I were sitting down by the pool taking in some sun.

So, what is the deal with you and Logan? Jo asked while sipping on her smoothes.

What do you mean Jo? I picked my head up to look at her.

You know what I mean Cam, you guys are a couple one day and then the next you guys are not.

I don't know, its just kinda weird. I mean I love him and I know he loves me because his told me, I guess we have trust problem.

Trust problems? Jo asked me with a questionable look on her face.

You know since James and I kissed that one day, I think its hard for Logan to trust me now.

Yea, that's what it is. Jo said rolling her eyes. I think neither one of you guys want to move forward because your scared.

Logan and I are not scared to move further. I told Jo, but deep down inside I know she right. Logan and I are both scared to become a serious couple. Come on Jo, Logan and I want to take things slow so we can regain each others trust again.

Slow hun? You guys don't move slow. Camille you guys acted like a married couple all the time and I know you guys slept together more that one time. Jo said with a grin on her face.

Ok fine! I yelled at her. Your right Logan and do act like we are married, but Jo what if we do get serious and something happens. I don't think I stand going though this again. Tears started to come down my cheeks.

Camille its alright, I think you Logan are going to be fine. I just think you guys need to figure out what you guys are to each other. Jo got up and hugged me. We were hugging when the guys walked into the pool area.

Hey girls! Carols said.

Oh hey guys. Jo and I said.

Hey, you guys ok? Kendall asked us. Camille are you crying?

Right as Kendall said that Logan saw that I was crying and ran right up to me and grab me away from Jo and pulled me into a hug.

Camille what's wrong? Why are you crying. Logan asked me, you could tell he was concerned.

Its nothing Logan I am fine. I told him. I was about to start crying again. What is wrong with me? Why I am so emotion lately.

No! she isn't alright Logan! Jo screamed at him.

That got everyone attention. I backed away from Logan, Jo STOP! don't please I can handle this. I yelled at her.

No, I am not going to STOP! Its doesn't seem like you are handling this. You have been like this for a weeks and now its time for someone to handle this. Camille you are my best friend and hate seeing you upset.

Camille what is she talking about? What's going on? Logan asked me.

You! that's what's going on! She is upset with you LOGAN!

I could see Logan looking at me, I could tell he was confused by all this. I didn't know what to do. I know I should stop Jo but from some reason I can't. That's when Logan came right in front of me. His wonderful eyes looking at me. And I caved. Logan its true I am very upset about us. I can't take this on and off again thing, its killing me. I love you! And I want to be with you for good. Logan stood there looking at me.

Camille how long as you felt this way? Logan asked me with a little smile coming out of the comer of his mouth.

For awhile now. I didn't know how to tell you. I know we have this thing between us and I… I was cut off before I could finish saying what I wanted to. Logan grabbed me and kissed me with such then and there I got my answer. After we were done kissing, Logan looked deep into my eyes. I knew right there we would be together forever.

Camille, I love you. Logan said kissing me again.

Woohoo! Its about damn time you guys got back together. James shouted from across the pool! We all turned and looked at him.

Well, I think my job is done here. Jo said smiling at both of us.

Jo thank you! I ran up to her and hugged her. Without your push I would have never be able to do this.

Thanks Jo. Logan walked up behind both or us and hugged us. We were like that for about a min before Kendall, Carlos and James joined in. I was in heaven, everything was back to normal. We were still hugging when I felt like I was going to puke. GUYS! Move! I yelled at them and ran straight for the bathroom in the lobby.

I was in the bathroom hanging over the toilet when Jo came in to check on me.

Hey Camille are you ok?

Yea I think so, must be a bug going around. I told her as I was getting up from the floor.

Are you sure, you went running in here petty fast, Logan is really worried about you.

Jo I am fine, wait hold that thought, I ran right back to the toilet. Jo followed me and held my hair back for me.

Camille I think you should go see a doctor.

Jo I am fine. I told her.

Camille I don't think you are, you have been sick for a week now. And I am getting worried about you and so is Logan.

I looked at her and I had to agree with her. I have been sick for awhile now and no one knew about it but Jo I didn't want to worry Logan or my parents. There was a knock on the door.

Hey came I come in? I hear Logan asking from the other side of the door.

Yea, come in Logan! I heard Jo tell him.

I was sitting on the floor when Logan came sit right next to me and pulled me to him. Camille are you sure your ok? I am getting worried. Jo told me you have been sick for a week now. Why didn't you tell me?

I looked right into Logan's eyes, I didn't want to worry you. it's a little bug, that's all. I wanted to say more but my stomach had other plans. I turned my head right back to the toilet.

The next day Jo and Logan came with me to the doctors, I didn't want to go but Logan and Jo made me. Damn them. I said smiling to myself. We walked in and waited for about an hour to see the doctor.

Guys I am fine now, I haven't puke all night and all morning, Its nothing. It might have been just a little bug. I told them.

I don't care Camille You are going to see the doctor. I am not going to have my girlfriend sick. Logan said smiling at me.

Logan's right Cam. Jo added in.

Fine, but what is taking so long. I said to them. I was getting tired of waiting.

Camille Anderson, the doctor will see you now. A nurse walked out and told me.

Ok guys, who coming with me. I looked at Logan and Jo.

You can go Logan I will wait out here for you guys to come out. Jo told us.

Thanks Jo, you're the best I turned to her. Logan and I both walked hand in hand to the back. We were in the back of the office for about 35 to 40 mins. The doctor took my blood and sent me home.

We made it back to the Palm Woods around 3:36pm.

See, I told you guys it was nothing. Just a little bug. I said in a hit pitched voice.

Ok, fine you were right. Logan said smiling at me. So what do you wanna do?

Mmmm, let me think, my mom and dad are out for the day, we could go back to my apartment and go watch a move. I told Logan winking at him.

Sounds like a plan to me. Logan said grabbing me by the arm pulling me to the stares.

And where do you two think you are going? We both heard Jo and Kendall asking us.

Logan and I both stop, and turned around to look at them. No where special we are going watch a move at my place, that's all. I told Jo and Kendall.

Move, yea right, knowing you two that means something else. Jo said laughing.

Jo, come one! That's when I felt my phone vibrating. So, I pulled it out of my purse. Hello.

Hello, is this Camille Anderson?

Yes, this is she, may I ask who is calling?

This is Doctor Webb's office. We got the results of your blood work. I want to call and congratulate you, are pregnant. We would like you to come back tomorrow morning for another check up. To make sure you and the baby are ok.

I was in shock, did she just say i was pregnant? I didn't know what to do, so I froze. I looked at Logan with a look of fear on my face. I dropped the phone.

Camille, I could feel someone shaking me. Camille! I looked at Logan, Logan that's was the doctors office.

Are you ok? Logan asked looking all worried again.

Logan I am pregnant. I saw his face turn white and then he feel back into one of the chairs in the lobby.

Your what? Kendall asked me

Jo came up and hugged me, I began to cry into her shoulder. Its alright Camille everything going to be fine. I looked up to see Kendall walking up to Logan. Logan looked so lost at that moment in time. I peek around Jo shoulder and saw Logan getting up, he came and knell right beside me.

Camille are the doctors sure your pregnant? Logan asked me. I picked my head up and looked at him. YES.. I had so many thoughts going though my head. My life is done for. I am 16 and now I am going to have a baby. I know Logan is going to leave now. That's when I started to cry. I felt Logan grab me.

Cam, its going to be fine, we will make it though this I promise you. Logan sounded so reassuring. We both stayed holding each other for what seemed like hours.

Guys it going to be fine, we are here for you. Kendall bended down and hugged us.

Hey, guys whats going on? Carlos and James came in and asked.

I didnt fell like messing with them right now, all i wanted to do was hold into Logan and never let go. Hoping that this was a dream. Out of the corner of my eye i saw Kendall and Jo walk over to them, I knew they told Carlos and James what was going on because they both came right up to me and Logan and grabbed us into a hug.

Guys we are here for you. James told us.

Together we can make it though anything. Logan and I both heard Carlos telling us.

Thanks guys. Logan and I said togther.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ IN OF FLASH BACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Camille are you ready? I heard my father ask me.

I looked at him. Yes, I been ready for years. I told him we both looked at each other and smiled.

Camille I am so proud of you, and I know I am giving you away to a man that will love and you take care of you and my grandchildren. You have done well for yourself. My father gave my one last hug before we walked down the ale.

The doors open and I saw my life standing right before me. Logan and Roxanne standing up there waiting for me to join them. So my father and I started walkiing towards them, and needless to say I felt my stomach turning. Not right now I told myself. I didn't work, I stop and grabbed this woman hat and puke my guts up into it. I could hear the guys laughing at me. I am going to kill them. After I was done, I saw Logan running down the ale to meet me.

Camille are you ok? He said trying not to laugh at me.

I looked at him and bust out laughing. Yea, baby I am fine. This kid is already causing trouble.

You know it, it's a Mitchell. Logan said helping me up. So, ma lady shall we go and get married? Logan said with a smile on this face.

We shall. I grabbed Logan and my father arms and we all walked down the ale together.


	13. Chapter 13

**I know its short, and i am sorry about that. this was a hard chapter for me to write. but i have alot of funny ideas for the next one. its will probly be the last chapter in this story. But i am going to write about Logan and Camille honeymoon, and roxy two weeks with Jo and Kendall, dont worry james and Carlos will have alot to do with the two week roxy is with Kendall and Jo, so you can beat they will be some trouble. So i hope you guys enjoy the wedding. I did have fun wrtiing it. review if you like.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE WEDDING ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~ Normal Pov ~~~~

The whole church was filled with family and friends, here to witness the marriage of Logan and Camille, and it was about time two. Too the left stood Kendall, James and Carlos, Logan's best men. Too the right stood Jo, Katie and Roxy, Camille best friends. And in the middle stood Logan and Camille two people destiny had brought together. As Logan and Camille held each other hands the Priest began to speak his words.

We are here to join these two soul in the saintly of marriage. They have come before God, their families and friends for all to see. Marriage is a bond that two people share, it's a life that you will spend with each other till death parts you. it's a love that you will share with one another. As the priest spoke these words Logan and Camille look deep into one another eyes.

~~~~ Logan's Pov ~~~~

Oh My God, its happening. I am here standing with the love of my life, I really wasn't listening to the Priest, I was two busy staring at Camille. The woman I love, the mother of my children. I turned my heard to see the guys, I could see Carols he was crying. James had a smile on his face, and Kendall had that dumb grin on his, was he starting to cry?

Logan, I heard the priest call my name. I didn't think anything of it, till Camille pinched my arm. I turned my head. Camille and the Priest were looking at me.

Would you like to say your voiles now? The Priest asked me.

Oh, yea. I took Camille hand in mine and look into her eyes, it was time for me to pour my heart out. Camille, The first time I saw you, I thought you were crazy. I saw Camille smile, I was scared of you, I thought you would kill me. But deep down I had falling for you. From the first moment I saw you coming to slap Kendall, I knew you were the one I would spend the rest of my life with. We have been though a lot in the past few years and didn't know how I would have made it without you, you are the person that brought me back to life, you are the light at the end of the tunnel, you're the light that shines bright in my heart. I don't see how I could live my life without you, you have given me a wonderful little girl and another yet to come. Camille you are my heart and soul, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our family. I saw Camille crying, so I squeezed her hand.

Camille would you like to say your voiles now? The Priest turned and asked Camille.

~~~~ Camille's Pov ~~~~

Well, I am here and I only puked once. My father let go of my hand and kissed me goodbye. I stood here holding Logan hand staring right into his eyes. I really didn't care what priest was saying, I was here with Logan, finally after all these years we are here getting married. I looked at the Priest he was calling Logan's name. he didn't seem to hear him so I pinched his arm.

Would you like to say your voiles now?

Camille, The first time I saw you, I thought you were crazy. I was scared of you, I thought you would kill me. But deep down I had falling for you. From the first moment I saw you coming to slap Kendall, I knew you were the one I would spend the rest of my life with. We have been though a lot in the past few years and didn't know how I would have made it without you, you are the person that brought me back to life, you are the light at the end of the tunnel, you're the light that shines bright in my heart. I don't see how I could live my life without you, you have given me a wonderful little girl and another yet to come. Camille you are my heart and soul, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our family.

By the time Logan had finished I was in tears, that was one of the most beautiful things I had ever heard. How can I top that.

Camille would you like to say your voiles now? The priest asked me.

I turned back to Logan and I said what was in my heart, after I whipped the tears away. Logan you are the love of my life, faith has brought you to me. I never thought I would fine someone like you to love. You were there when I needed you the most. You have never left. From the first moment I saw you I knew that you would be the one for me. that's why I never backed down. I looked at Logan, he knew what I was talking about, A smile came across his face. We have had our ups and down but you never left me. Logan you are the person that brings joy into my life, you are the person that makes me want to wake up ever morning. Together we have a wonderful daughter and now another one coming, I love you and want to be with your always. No matter what life brings us. I saw Logan smiling at me. We both turned to the priest.

Logan, do you take Camille to be your wife, to keep as your own in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, in good time and in bad, to love, honor, and cherish, until death parts you?

I do. Logan told me.

Camille, do you take Logan to be your husband, to keep as your own in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, in good time and in bad, to love, honor, and cherish, until death parts you?

I looked at Logan and smiled. I Do! I kinda yelled it, I was alittle excited. After everything was said and done. I priest said those words I have been dieing to here. You may kiss the bride. I grabbed Logan before he could lean in, and I kissed him first. After the kiss was done, we both turned to the front and saw everything standing up cheering for us.

Now, may I preset to you the Mitchell's. the priest told everyone. Logan and I were finally married. We smiled at each other. That's when carols ran out on front of both of us and yelled.

ITS PARTY TIME! EVERYONE TO THE PALM WOODS.


	14. Chapter 14

**sorry it took alittle while to update. This isnt a long chapter, sorry about that guys, Hope you like it. We have a new puppy and i been watching it so i didnt get to write much. I am goin to keep adding to this story, I like it. So i dont know when it will be done. enjoy readying this chapter. and have a blessed week.**

~~~~Logan's Pov~~~~

In the limo

Well, its been along day, I didn't think when I got up this morning that my day would have been this exciting, but it was. I guess you can say it was my last day of playing around with the guys. I know I am only 21 but I am a father of two kids now. Its time for me to grow up. I mean I am a married man now. But, I had a great time today. I would never admitted that to the guys. I just hope Camille doesn't ask what really happen today. You know what, I don't care. The day was great and now its time to PARTY as Carlos would say.

Logan you ok sweetie heart? I heard Camille asking me. I guess I was staring into space again.

Yea I am good, just thinking about some stuff that's all.

I could tell, is everything ok? She ask me with that wonderful smile she has.

Everything is great, you and are I finally married, we have a wonderful little girl and another one coming. Life couldn't be any better. I turned to smile at her. I could see Camille looking at me with the grin she as, I knew it was coming.

So, are you going to tell me what happen today?

Yea, daddy you going to tell us? Roxy asked with that evil looking grin she as. I am being doubled teamed, I thought to myself. My girls are never going to let this go, un-till I tell them. What is a man to do? Where is Kendall when I need him.

Logan, we are waiting. Camille said.

Come on daddy, you don't tell mom I will tell what I saw when we found you guys.

Ok, baby girl you tell mom, and I will tell her what you and Aunt Katie did to me and your Uncles.

Daddy, you won't!

Oh, trust me baby I will. I said to her with my mean voice. That's when Roxy looked me in the eyes.

Ok, fine tell mom. I don't care.

Roxy what did you do to your dad and your uncles?

Oh look we are here! Roxy yelled at us and jumped out of the Limo.

I look at Camille and we both smiled. that's are little girl I said to Camille. Yep, and she just like you. Camille said smiling. I turned to Camille and grabbed her hand.

Shall we go inside my beauitful wife?

We shall my love. So we starting walking into the Palm Woods.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inside ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kendall's Pov

I was standing here waiting for Logan and Camille to get here, I couldn't help but think back to how all of our lives have changed over the years. Logan is a father and he now married to a wonderful woman, after their honeymoon he will start studying to become a doctor. James has is acting and he sings solo now, Carlos is taking his test next week to become a cop like his father, and I am coach of a pewee hockey team, oh and we do have a last Big time rush cd coming out next month. Oh and lets not forget about my mom she got married to Gustavo, that shocked all of us. I mean none us even knew that they were dating.

( FLASH BACK 5 YEARS AGO, IN APARMENT 2J)

Logan, everything is going to be fine. James said.

I don't see how James, Camille is pregnant. How can that be fine. I am 16yrs old, I am not ready to be a father.

Logan, things happen for a reason, maybe you and Camille were just meant to start a family kinda earlier. Carlos said smiling.

What I am I going to tell my parents? They going to kill me. Logan said all upset.

Logan, listen we are here for you, I am not going to let anything happen to you. Me and guys have you back. Kendall said walking over to sit by Logan on the couch.

Thanks Kendall, I just don't understand how this could have happen.

Well, when two people, James started to say when he was cut off.

James! I think Logan knows how is happen! Kendall snapped at James.

Then why did he ask? James said.

Guys! Stop! Logan doesn't need this right now, can't you tell he is upset. Carlos said jumping up to stand in the middle of them.

Your right, sorry Logan. Kendall and James said together.

All the guys got up and hugged Logan, That's when the front door opened and Mrs. Knight and Gustavo came in together.

Boys, I am home. Mrs. Knight yelled into the living room. I have some exciting news to tell you guys. The guys heard Mrs. Knight and let go of Logan and went back to sitting on the couch like nothing had happen. Logan didn't want anyone to know about Camille till he had a chance to tell his parents.

Hey, Mom! Kendall said looking at her.

Hey, Mrs. Knight how's is going. Carlos said trying to be all cheerful.

Boys, Gustavo and I have something to tell you. Mrs. Knight said walking into the living room.

Hey, what's with the hand holding, Logan asked.

Well, boys Gustavo and I have been seeing each other for a few months now and have decide to get married.

WHAT! All the guys said.

You and Gustavo are dating! Kendall yelled all shocked! How, when, where? Why didn't anyone tell me? I think I need to sit down.

Kendall, mmm you are sitting down. Carlos told him.

I don't think I can't take another shock today. First Logan and Camille are having a baby, and now you and Gustavo are getting married! can't take much more, I think my head his going to explode. Kendall said falling further back into the couch.

Kendall! Logan screamed at him.

Oh, crap.

Logan and Camille are what! Mrs. Knight and Gustavo asked.

( IN OF FLASHBACK)

Yea, I was the one that kinda let the cat out of the bag on that one. But it was a good thing that I did. Look at Logan now. But, to this day he still won't let it go. That's when I saw Roxy running inside. That's girl is something else, Logan is always saying she is just like Camille, but he wrong. Roxy is a just like Logan in everyway. Right after I saw Roxy running in Logan and Camille came inside.

Hey, Look it's the MITCHELL'S! Carlos yelled from right behind me!

~~~~ Camille's Pov ~~~~

I am married! Finally it happen, I so happy, I am married to the man of my dreams, I have wonderful daughter and one coming. I could see Logan looking out the window I could tell he was thinking about something. It must be about what happen today. I really wanna know. All I know is that Roxy, Katie and Gustavo had found them and no one would tell me how.

Logan you ok sweetie heart? I asked him, sooner of later I would get the story from him.

Yea I am good, just thinking about some stuff that's all. Logan told me.

Everything is great, you and are I finally married, we have a wonderful little girl and another one coming. Life couldn't be any better. After Logan had said that he grabbed my hand and we smiled at each other.

So, you going to tell me what happen today?

Yea, daddy you going to tell us? I heard Roxy asking him.

Logan, we are waiting.

Come on daddy, you don't tell mom I will tell her what I saw when we found you guys. That's when they started fighting. I couldn't help but watch them. They are so much alike. That's Logan's baby girl. He is so proactive of her, Wait till I tell him Roxy has a little boyfriend at school. I Logan said somthing about Roxy an Katie doing something to them

Roxy what did you do to your dad and your uncles?

Oh, look we are here! Rozy told us, then she ran out of the limo. Logan and I looked at each other and smiled, he grabbed my hand and we got out of the limo. Thats are little girl, Logan looked at me and said, Yup, she just like you.

Logan, I love you. I want at least one dance with you. Before you run off to be the guys. I said smiling at him.

Ok, I guess I can give you one dance, before I run off to be the guys. Logan told me with that cocky looking grin he as. Shall we go inside my beautiful wife.

We Shall my love, I said kissing him before we walked inside.

As we walked in we heard Carlos yelling, Hey, Look it's the MITCHELL'S!


	15. Chapter 15

~~~~ James's Pov ~~~~

As I watched Logan and Camille walk in together, I still can't believe Logan is married, who would have thought? Not me. But I am glad for him, he has a great life, a wonderful wife and a beautiful little girl. Roxy wow. That girl is something else. From the day she was born we knew she was going to be trouble. I mean look she was born in Jo's car. Well, now that Logan's life seem to be going the right way, I think its time for Kendall to get on with his. Kendall always been so worried about Logan that he seemed to forgotten about his own life. So tonight Logan, Carlos and myself have a plan for him. We are going to finally give him away to Jo. That brings a tear to my eye.

Hey Uncle James, you wanna dance with me? I heard this cute little voice calling me, So I look down and see the most beautiful little girl in the world. Roxy. This brought a smile to my face.

Well, I would love to sweet heart. So I grabbed her hand and we made our way out to the dace floor.

You didn't want to dance with your dad? I asked Roxy while spinning her around the dance floor.

Naaa, he is dancing with mom and then I heard Uncle Kendall say after his dance with mom, daddy is his for the rest of the night.

After Roxy told me that I had the biggest grin come across my face, Kendall, Kendall. Still trying to keep Logan to yourself. I was smiling while thinking this. Well, baby girl I am all yours tonight if you would like? I said to Roxy.

Thanks, I would like that, but I am promised Uncle Carlos, and Grampy a dance. But after that I am yours. Roxy said with that grin she has.

It's a date. I said looking down at her.

~~~~ Logan's Pov ~~~~

Shall we dance my love? I asked Camille.

We shall. Right before Camille and I started dancing Kendall came up to us.

Ok, Camille after this dance I get Logan. I mean after all the trouble we went thought today I think I should get a dance with him.. Kendall said with that stupid grin he has.

Ok, baby you can have him after I am done. I know how much he means to you. Camille said laughing.

I had nothing to say, I just stood back and watched them. Oh I am so loved, I thought to myself.

Now, Kendall you have to remember to share him with James and Carlos. I don't want them getting upset. Camille grabbed Kendall hand. And showed him those puppy dog eyes. Oh and Kendall, I give you Logan you have to give me Jo. She said with the biggest smile on her face.

I saw Camille and Kendall looking at each other and then they both say DONE at the same time. Wait was I just pounded off? Did my wife and best friend just make a deal. Before I knew what was happen Camille grabbed me by the arm and drug me to the dance floor.

Baby, what just happen? I asked Camille.

Oh Logie, its nothing just share this wonderful moment with me. Camille said looking at me with those beautiful eyes. That's when I looked over and saw Roxy and James dancing. I couldn't help but smile. I am glad she is having a good time. Camille and I danced for about 5min. I didn't even have time to kiss Camille before I was being pulled away by Kendall.

Love you Logan! See you around. Kendall take care of my husband! I heard Camille telling Kendall. That when I turned around and saw her and Jo smiling and waving at us. This is going to be one hell of a night, I thought to myself. But I was looking forward to it.

~~~~ Carlos Pov ~~~~

Look it's the MITCHELL'S! I yelled at Logan and Camille when I saw them come in. Wow, what a day its been. But, its over now and its party time. I was sitting down at the table when Roxy came running up to me. I knew that look she had. Camille almost found out about something. I beat it was about her and Katie chipping us. I had a smile come across my face. I still can't believe that girl chipped me. But it kinda cool.

Hey Uncle Carlos!

Hey, sweet heart! Having a good time?

Yep, hey you wanna dance with me?

I would love to sweetie, but I am already taken right now. I said smiling at her. Your Aunt Jo already ask me. But after I am done, you and I can take a spin around the dance floor.

I would love that Uncle Carols, I shall be waiting for you. But untill that time comes I will be with uncle James. Roxy said all proper. And with that all said and done she was off. That girl is some much like Logan. Well, time to go fine Jo.

~~~~ Challen aka Mama Knight Pov ~~~~

Gustavo and I were sitting down watching our boys, dance around. James was dancing with Roxy and Carols. Jo, Camille and Katie were dancing in the middle of the room. And then their was Logan and Kendall dancing under a strobe light. This brought a huge smile to my face. These were my sons all grown up. I know only Kendall is my real son, but I have been taking care of these boys forever and I feel like they are all mine. Especial Logan, what is parents did to him was so heart breaking.

~~~~~~~FLASHBACK 5 YRS AGO~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan and I were home alone, I made the rest of the boys go shopping with Camille, Jo and Katie. I needed to talk to Logan alone.

Logan, its been almost two months, you need to call and tell your parents about Camille and the baby.

I know I need to, but I don't want to. You know how my parents are, they didn't want me to come out here remember. They said I would end up messing up my life. And maybe they were right. Look what happen?

Logan Mitchell! I don't ever want to hear you say that again! You and Camille having this baby is a blessing. don't you ever say that it was a mess up. I didn't mean to yell at him. I know Logan is a sweet person and this is hard for him.

I am sorry, I am just upset. I love Camille and this baby already. I know this is my life. I am going to be a father. I am just scared that my parents won't except it. Me being their only child, they have high hopes for me. They want me to become a Doctor, and I still want that for myself. But I guess someone had other plains for me. Logan said to me with a little grin from the side of his face.

Logan, Life never turns out the way you plan on it. I didn't plan on bringing you kids out to LA to become famous singers. And Meet Gustavo and fall in love with him. I said while putting my arm around his shoulder.

Yea about that, How did the happen? Logan said smiling at me.

Your changing the subject Logan, this isn't about me and Gustavo. You need to call and tell you parents right now. I will be right here with you. Logan you are one of my sons and I will always be here for you no matter what happens in your life, good or bad. Now go call before I do. I handed Logan the phone and hugged him.

Thanks, mama Knight.

I saw Logan walk into his and Kendall room and shut the door. It was about 10 mins after Logan went to call his parents I heard him yelling. I knew this wasn't going well.

Wait! What! I heard Logan yelling from inside his room.

~~~~ IN LOGAN AND KENDALL'S ROOM ~~~~

Logan on the Phone

Logan's Pov

I knew mama knight was right, I needed to get this done. Come hell or high water. I have been putting this off for so long. I knew I had to tell him. But this was very hard for me. My parents had high hopes for me. When I told them I was coming out here with the guys, they almost blow a gasket. They told me that being in a singing group was just a pipe dream and this would go no where. That almost broke me, but with Kendall and the guys by my side I made it thought. But, this is going to be one of the hardest things to tell them… Come On Logan you can do this. They can't be that mad, all parents what grandkids. Well here I go. I dialed the phone, I think I am going to vomit. Right before I ran to the bathroom, my father picked up the phone.

Hello.

I was frozen, nothing would come out.

Hello, Logan is that you?

Hey-y-y-y. Hey Dad, its me. My voice was all shaky, and hands were all sweaty, I didn't think I would be able to hold the phone.

Logan are you ok? You sound a bit weird. Is everything ok? Your not hurt are you?

No dad I am fine, hey dad is mom around? I need to talk to both of you guys about something?

Yea, hold on son she is in the kitchen. My dad told me. I heard him put the phone down. This is it. Time to tell them about Camille. Lets just hope everything goes right. I was pulled out of my thought by my mom calling my name.

Logan, sweet heart are you still there.

Yea, I am here mom. There is something I need to tell you and dad, can you put me on speaker please.

Ok, hold on Logan, Ok your on. IS everything ok? My mom asked me.

Ok, guys please understand I didn't plan in this, it just happen I am still alittle freaked out about it. But I love Camille and I am doing the right thing.

Logan what happen to Camille? My mom asked me

Logan, answer your mother? My dad told me with a tone in his voice.

Camille is two month pregnant, and its my baby. We have both decide to keep the baby. I love her and this child. We are doing the right thing. I won't turn my back on them. I told them. They was a long pause on the phone.

Mom, Dad, you guys still there. Hello? That's when I heard my dad speak up.

Logan, how stupid can you be? your 16 yrs and you got a girl pregnant, we told you we didn't want you going out there, and now look what happen, you have complete ruined your life. My dad was yelling in the phone. This cause me to start yelling two

I told you we didn't plan on this, it just happen. Camille and I have always been careful. I yelled back at my father on the phone.

Well, Son I guess you weren't careful this time. I will not have this. Logan you are two come home now, you will leave that girl and that baby. No son of my will become a father at 16. I will not have my family name ruined.

Wait! What! You want my to choose! I yelled back into the phone.

Son, you leave that girl now, or don't bother coming home. My dad told me with a firm voice.

Dad, I won't leave Camille and my baby, I love them. I am staying right here. I was so upset. How can he make me choose. I wont!

Fine, that's your choose son, them I guess I don't have a son anymore.

What, are you disowning me? Mom! Say something! I know your still standing there. I screamed into the phone.

Logan, your father is right, its us or Camille and that baby. I heard my mom finally say something. But I didn't expect her to agree with my father.

Mom, come on! You can't agree with dad, this isn't right, Mom! Come on I am your son. Mom. I was yelling and crying.

Logan I am sorry.

Your sorry! Your disowning your only child, because I am going to be a father. Your can't do this. Mom! But before I could say anything else the phone line went dead. I was in shock, my mother and father just disowned me. I flung the phone at the wall. that's when mama knight came running in.

Logan! Logan! Are you alright? She said running to me and hugging me. she grabbed me. And I started crying in her arms. My parents are gone! I told her between sobs.

Logan, its alright, I am here for you. I am now going any where. Mama knight told me rubbing my back. You have me and Kendall and the rest of the guys. Everything is going to be fine.

~~~~~~END OF FLASH BABK~~~~~~

I wanted to cry, remember what happen 5 yrs ago. I knew from that day on that I would take care of Logan, and I have. He has turned out to be a wonderful man. He has become a great father, he has the love of a wonderful woman, the best little girl anyone could ask for. I had a smile come a pond my face as I thought back. I could hear someone running up to me.

Granny! Grampy is going to kill Daddy and my uncles! Roxy came running up to me. that's when I heard Gustavo, DOGS! Your dead! I looked around and saw the boys running to the front of the Palm Woods. Gustavo chasing them with cake all over his face. I saw Camille, Jo and Katie laughing.

Kendall I am going kill you! Logan said.

Hey, it was Carlos idea. Kendall said back to him running out the doors.

Your all dead! Look at my hair! James said running after them.

It was fun! Carlos yelled from behind them.

AS I watched Gustavo chase my boys out of the room. I turned back to my too see my two wonderful daughter in laws, daughter, and granddaughter dieing with laugher.

Logan, just remember to be at the airport for 6am! Camille yelled at them. With that beautiful smile she has. I couldn't help but smile, this is my family and I wouldn't change anything about them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ THE END ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hope everyone enjoyed my story. Will be writing another one soon... comment if you like. and thanks for everyone who read Wedding day**


End file.
